Confessions Underground
by CountItNot
Summary: Gilbert's stubbornness caused him trouble, and now he has to risk his life in a coal mine for money. However, he had no idea things would go wrong... AU RussiaXPrussia story.
1. A Job Offer Hidden Well

Gilbert cursed the day he found out he had too little money to live on.

It had lead him into searching mindlessly for jobs, looking all over the town, papers everything he could find.

He also cursed his brother, who kept on what Gilbert told him the day he left his house in anger.

"_I can live alone! I'll prove it! If I crawl back, don't even talk to me!"_

Goddamned his stubbornness. Goddamned everything.

Gilbert stood out in the rain now, covered by nothing but the jacket he was wearing. It was the middle of the autumn, and the rain had just kicked in, like it usually would do in this weeks, every year.

He wasn't really expecting it today, though.

It kept on falling and falling onto the ground, onto those silver locks of his.

They where shaking, just as the man himself did.

He huddled his arms to his upper body, rubbing them both to try and gain some warmth.

Standing right beside the post office was he too, where he had just run in to see if there was any jobs up for grabs, but there was no luck. It turned the man's mood down until it went to the bottom, casting his ever so hopeful face into a thoughtful and desperate expression.

It was the last place Gilbert could look for today, he had to wait until tomorrow to see around the places he had been if anything had been updated.

But the problem was, he didn't have time for that. In just a month, exactly on the clock, Gilbert would loose his apartment if he didn't pay off the bill.

Then he would end up on the street, in the cold rain.

He looked around, glaring at people with suitcases and formal wear. Women with their children, trying to shield their clothes from the rain by running home.

Snorting, Gilbert decided to start walking back home.

He held his collar up to his cheeks, trying to keep his warmth. He swore he already could see his breath while he stared at the ground as he continued on.

…

Turning the key, he pulled it out and went inside, soaking wet. It wasn't so warm as he entered, because he had been gone all day.

This place wasn't really a place to stay anyway, neither cosy or looking anything like a home.

It was messy, just as messy as Gilbert liked it.

Everything about his home was just as he liked it, but the loneliness wasn't really how he liked it. It was more fun to live at West's house, where he could bother him. And go to everyone else's house to bother them much more easier, because West would pay off travel.

But no.. Here Gilbert laid in only his boxers in his bed, staring up at the dirty ceiling. He knew he would be hungry as hell when he would wake up tomorrow, so why the fuck not just skip food today, so he could eat when he felt hungry for once.

Then his eating wouldn't be in vain, and the food would last longer…

These thoughts just kept him awake. He continued like this for about an hour, before turning to his stomach and wrapping the covers around him, clinging to them for warmth.

He hoped that something would had been updated tomorrow, so that he could be saved.

… Maybe they would even treat him for lunch…

…

Gilbert woke up the next morning, heading straight to the kitchen to make those last packs of noodles he found on the table.

While he waited for the water to boil, he headed outside and got the paper from his mailbox, to read while he was eating.

It was common for him to do so, it made him feel less lonely, though he found it stupid, since everyone else was doing it too.

He didn't care though. He had a better reason than them.

He rushed inside, putting the noodles to boil while he got dressed.

He then headed back to the kitchen, starting to eat.

… He barely spit out his food as he turned directly to the job section of the paper.

Down to the left, hidden between two other offers Gilbert didn't care about was a small notice.

It read;

"_Miners needed for a coal mine._

_Insurance is fixed if you accept the job offer, and you __**will**__ be paid greatly._

_Call - for more information. ( It is important with info. )_

Gilbert figured it would be rough work. But fun as well.

He had played a lot in the mountains as he was smaller, and he loved exploring caves, to find new things and even mine out some rocks that he thought was cool. Especially with that boy, who turned out to be a fucking girl!

Gilbert reached for his phone in almost a hurry.

His face grinned with hope and excitement as he dialled the number, and waited for the owner of the number to pick up.

And indeed he did.

He sounded like a older man, maybe in his 50ths. He had a gentle voice, though.

Gilbert told him that he needed the job, if there was any spots ready.

The man said yes, he could never have enough men. This made Gilbert almost wishing to scream out in joy, but it was best to not do so while on the phone.

Then the man's voice got serious.

He would only accept Gilbert offer if he would agree to a few terms and rules. Also to the risk it was to have this job.

He told him the cave they where digging in was a unstable and old cave, but still bearing much coal left to be taken out.

Though it needed to be in haste, because the cave could collapse any second of the day as the workers would be inside, but also with care, to not risk lives.

That was also the reason why insurance would be paid by him, to make sure that there was no involvement of the law.

He also asked Gilbert if he had any family. Gilbert answered with his brother, and that was all.

Then there was a few others questions before the man gave the address to him, because Gilbert had told him many times it didn't matter what kind of risk it was, as long as he got the job.

The man would send over money to Gilbert so that he could take the buss over there, since it was quite the long trip.

Holy shit how happy Gilbert was when they hanged up.

He screamed with joy, hugging whatever he could find in his way as he did.

He jumped around for a bit as well.

Never in those months he had been living alone he had felt this happy. … And hungry..

This fact made his joy turn down a few volumes. He had to eat so he would be alive until he would get there.

And then he recalled the man, or boss as he would like to be called, told Gilbert he would be served free food.

_Man.. I'll love it there._

He picked up his bowl with noddles and slurped it all up.

Fuck, he couldn't wait until he would get there.


	2. Painful Waiting

Gilbert found it not so damned much fun to sit around and wait for the letter to arrive. He had all day as well, what in the world would he keep himself occupied with, now that he had finally found a job?

Hard to say, he thought to himself. He could wander about the streets again looking at people.

Maybe even go to the metro, and look around there.

Bah. What was the point of wandering when there was nothing to wander for. Well, he could wander to help time go by, but he didn't feel like it.

… Then it struck him that Boss told him to rest up. It would be long, hard days in the mine, not many breaks or whatever. As well as if you took a break, it was better to head outside, and then you would suspend yourself from work that day. And get a fucking scolding.

Well, well. He was greatly used to being scolded, especially by his brother when he didn't clean up after himself.

Or when he had promised to take out the trash, but was too lazy to do it.

Bah, it was only small stuff he was scolded for. But it wouldn't stop him anyway if he was scolded for something big and dangerous, he wasn't the type to crawl up in a ball and cry when such happened.

Neither was he the type to listen, but.. With such work as this, he had no other choice but to listen. Or else it could mean death, if they where very unlucky.

And just that made Gilbert think about who he would be working with. Who would be crazy enough to take such a job anyway, expect for Gilbert.

He chuckled at the thought, thinking they where maybe that desperate for money as he was. Or just needed to show off to their family.

In a more macho way than usual, but Gilbert guessed the ladies liked macho nowadays. Macho and awesome, like him.

He stared up at the roof again, reaching for his pack of smokes. He grabbed his lighter and lit it with the smoke in his mouth, almost sucking the smoke dry at once.

Man, this day would go by if he just wasn't so damned lazy.

He then noticed something just beside the light.

There was a huge spider, nesting there. A fucking huge, with tiny small babies on her butt.

Gilbert stared at it as if it was the devil itself.

How the heck did it get past the small opening to the window? And how didn't he notice!

That's the fucking drop, he thought to himself.

He would spend the day cleaning the apartment before he left. He told himself as he fetched some paper, that he didn't want it to be crawling with spiders as he got home. He imagined something like a horror movie in his head, that he would get eaten by the all as he simply opened the door.

He couldn't help but to laugh at it.

Gilbert found himself just _that _amusing.

And in a tiny bit of his thoughts, he really hoped the men working with him would get his humour. It would make everything more easier for him, especially when it came to meals.

He just loved talking with people when the ate, for some reason.

As the spiders was taken care of, Gilbert returned to his bathroom and got everything he needed.

Then he set off to work, with a determined face.

Maybe this would get the day going.

…

_10:37 PM_

The clock said.

Indeed, the day just flew away from him.

He laid out on his bed, staring up into the now, much more lighter roof, again. His arms where aching, the same with his back.

But, at least the place smelt good now. And it was all spider free.

He reached for the smokes in his pants, but his muscles stopped him, screaming for rest as they sent a shockwave of pain into his entire shoulder.

He chuckled.

"_Well, smoking __**is **__bad for you."_

Pulling his arm back, he laid to his side, closing his eyes.

Better rest up, so his body would quit betraying him like this.

…

When Gilbert woke up, it felt more like he had been napping for an hour or two than that he had slept for 9 hours straight. His body ached still, but in a different way, though, as he sat up, looking around.

He got up rather quickly, and waddled over to the kitchen, looking for food.

And to his dismay, there was none left. Not even a pack of ramen.

It's been a day since he ate something. Fuck, he was hungry.

He sat down on his chair, staring out of the window, trying to suppress his hunger the best he could. Somehow it was very successful, because he was used to do so.

He looked to the clock again, that hanged up on the wall for once.

07:50 AM.

Oh, fuck, that was too early.

Grinding his teeth, he decided to get up and catch the kiosk over at the metro as it would open, to buy something to eat before he would start packing.

This, because he guessed the letter would arrive today with the mail, and he could leave as soon as his buss would go.

He got on his jacket and walked slowly back and forth, taking his time. He looked around as he stuffed his warm box of pasta into his jacket it keep it warm. He could see his breath now, and all around him he could hear small raindrops hit the earth. It felt more like hail against his skull, though.

He hurried inside and threw off his jacket, bringing the food with him to the same chair he had been sitting on a few moments ago.

And then, just seconds after he started eating, he heard the mail arrive. Straightening his back, he peeked out of the window, seeing it was early on today.

The man with the fancy looking post office uniform stuffed a important looking envelope into Gilbert's mail box.

Gilbert nearly dropped his food…


	3. Meeting His Mentor

On the buss stop there was this… Weird, dark figure sitting in the corner where the lights didn't reach.

It looked even more creepy as a clothing the figure was wearing blew in the wind, dangerously close to where Gilbert was sitting, and speaking of Gilbert, he glared daggers at the figure to try and stop it from even moving.

The clothing Gilbert figured soon out was a beige scarf, it was a bit ruined it seemed, and pretty dirty. It seemed to be as long that it touched the ground if whoever sat there would stand up.

The person didn't seem too tall, where he was sitting with his head in his hands, wearing some gloves and a long, long coat.

… But it was a big person, Gilbert saw this as a car went by and cast light on the person. A male, short hair, and very.. Very big.

He just seemed small in the way he was sitting. Sunk down into the seat, seemingly tired.

Gilbert shuddered, wondering what the heck could have happened to this guy to have him sitting like that. What the heck was even more creepy, the clothing he was wearing. It wasn't the typical that the German's would wear at this time of the year. It was Autumn, not fucking winter!

Then he looked up from his hands.

Fuck-.

Gilbert looked away from the male, but watched him from the side of his eyes.

He had purple eyes, a big nose… And he was fucking dirty, like he haven't washed his face in a good while.

He looked like he..

He was working at where Gilbert was headed.

It was a strong possibility, because there was no one else here.

The man looked to Gilbert.

The next moment he opened his mouth.

".. Are you headed to the mines?"

Gilbert looked to him. Of course this guy was working there. Of fucking course. A creepy guy like that.

"Yeah. How about it?"

The man nodded.

"You are Gilbert, yes?"

"Ja."

The man looked from him.

Gilbert looked to him now instead.

"Ivan Braginski. I'll be your mentor for the first months. I'll explain and teach you everything that is needed."

"… That sounded Russian."

Ivan blinked.

"What sounded Russian…?"

Gilbert snarled.

"Your fucking name! Are you fucking Russian!"

"Yes. Does that bother you…?"

Gilbert looked away from him.

"Nah, I just wonder what the fuck you are doing here! Working in a mine! You're not a spy, are you?"

The Russian blinked once again, before bursting out into laughter.

"No, no! I am not a spy. I'm just a honest man, working for his pay. They pay better for such work as this here than in Russia."

"Oh.."

Then suddenly the Russian smiled slightly.

"Why would you be working in such a place? It is quite dangerous."

"None of your fucking business."

Ivan stood up. It made Gilbert's eyes fix themselves on him again. Fucking hell, was he tall! He almost hit his head against the ceiling of the small cottage they where sitting in!

"That is fine. Just listen to me as we come to the camp. Things will be better that way."

"Sure, whatever. We're going to work a lot anyway?"

"We have shifts… 6 hours for each one, unless it seems safe to work the normal time, 8 hours."

Gilbert sank into thought.

"That's long shifts…"

The Russian man took up his wallet, as a vehicle could be heard from the north.

"It is a race against time and mother nature herself."

He said this as if it was normal.

"What.. Will happen if the mine collapses?" Gilbert asked as he got up as well, pulling his envelope out from his jacket.

"It all depends if the mine is properly secured. If so, the workers may be trapped in a hole.. But… I guess it is death. If they are trapped, it is very unlikely they will survive. We dig deeper and deeper as the days goes by, so if they are truly trapped, it might take days, or even weeks before they are able to dig themselves securely out. It happened on the other end of the mine.. We lost two great men that day."

Gilbert glared at him.

He didn't really expect anything else. Not that he would chicken out now that the buss pulled in beside them. Ivan walked over to the buss, greeting the man driving. Apparently it was one of the workers. He was just as dirty as Ivan himself, but his mood was definitely more jolly than Ivan's.

Ivan almost seemed a bit grim.

"You are the new guy, sí?"

Gilbert startled and looked to the man. It was like… Was he Spanish…?

"Yeah.. Gilbert B-.."

"I know your name, friend! Hop aboard! You're more than welcome!"

Gilbert nodded a bit, and a grin grew upon his lips. Man, this guy was lots of fun. He gleamed with energy and had this kind, welcoming aura around him.

As he paid the guy, the Spaniard grinned.

"Antonio is the name! Nice to meet ya!"

"Yeah, you know my name. Awesome having a happy soul here!"

Antonio nodded and pointed to Ivan, who sat in the back, reading a newspaper.

"Him? He is overworked, and pretty gloomy generally. No one really wants to talk to him, so he's always kinda lonely."

He laughed merrily.

"You should had seen his face as he heard he would be your mentor! I bet it seriously lightened his day, then someone had to at least notice him."

Gilbert looked back at him from his seat. Ivan didn't really seem the type to be lonely like that.. Though he was fucking creepy.

He wondered what he had done or whatever to deserve to be left alone all the time. And especially to not even get noticed by the others.

"Hey, Antonio? How many people is working here?"

He laughed yet again.

"In a joking matter, only mad men! But in a serious matter, it's about maybe 8 to nine. We where 11 before, but we lost two in an accident."

Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah, Ivan told me."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Gilbert gave the Spaniard a slight glare.

"What do you mean?"

He then waved his hand at him, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It is better you gain Ivan's trust and having him to tell you himself. I wont mix up in that."

It was clear. Although Antonio was a merry man, he knew to not mix himself up in things. Gilbert liked this about him, but at the same time, kinda wondered why.

Was Ivan a dangerous guy? Or just so creepy and everything that no one wanted to even talk about him?

Gilbert didn't really like this… Not at all.

The passengers of the buss fell into silence.

Gilbert didn't really look forward to his anymore…


	4. Welcome To The Site!

After a two hour ride, Gilbert's bum felt a bit numb.

This was all because of the bumpy ride. There was one hole each wheel, for each meter they proceeded forward, it felt like. Sometimes Gilbert got a bit sick, but he didn't really care. He just sunk into the seat when he could, trying to get a few glances over to Ivan.

… He would always sip his fucking water bottle.

Oh, how I would love to steal it from him...

The site around where workers would live was quite big, really. And there was fences, leading out to the mine. Most likely to not get lost at night or something, because there wasn't much lighting around. Most I saw was from the house.

The house was quite big, and had two floors. The first floor has less windows than the second, it had a big one that shun light right into the room, so strongly Gilbert could see some of the men upstairs perfectly well. Some of them even had tattered clothes, but their mood was not in tatters... Big smiles caught Gilbert's gaze, and he was quite surprised by this fact.

He wasn't really used to seeing people, who set their lives at stake everyday, that merry.

Well, he guessed they valued life much more than the normal person. So they would enjoy every minute of it, he guessed.

Gilbert forgot to pay Antonio, when he thought about it.

And so he got up from his seat and stopped him before he bounced out of the door, giving him his money.

The Spaniard laughed, and patted his head.

"I see the boss pulled another one of his jokes. This is my salary, not your bus money!"

"Wait, what?"

The Spaniard laughed yet again.

"Don't worry about it."

Gilbert sighed. He didn't really care what kind of money it was, as long as he got to give it away to someone. It wasn't really his money anyway.

Then suddenly Ivan stood behind Gilbert, wanting to go out from the bus.

Gilbert looked behind him, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. The way Ivan stood over him and the fact Antonio was almost skipping to the big building quickly, created an illusion for my mind to think Ivan could maybe be dangerous...

He wasn't though, as he slowly pulled my shoulder away so I would move to the side, and when he dragged me along out from the bus. He simply closed the door after them, and left it.

"You're not going to lock it?"

"No. No one comes up here to steal anything. It's too far away for anyone to walk anyway."

Ivan said this bluntly, starting to walk after he had let go of Gilbert's shirt.

He looked after him, brows furrowing.

One does not just grab someone's collar and drag them along, especially out of a fucking bus!

Well, whatever. I'd better hang on to him, so that I wouldn't get lost inside the house. I guessed there would be signs on the door and everything, but it didn't matter too much.

As we finally entered the door inside, a long hallway met us, with open doors everywhere. Laughter could be heard pretty well around here, from many rooms.

Ivan them took off his shoes and placed them together with many others lying bout, I did so as well. It was messy, but organized enough so one would find their own shoes.

Ivan then continued into the hallway. His bag he kept over his shoulders, and kind of stomped on the wooden floor.

We entered a room, that really looked like an office.

And there he was, the boss himself.

He was a tall man, and very, indeed, kind looking. He smiled as the two entered, and asked them both to sit down.

Ivan went to sit down. On only one chair...

Gilbert looked around for another, but when he found none... He simply sat down on Ivan's lap, not really caring about the others response. And talking about that, there was no response. Ivan simply let him, giving him a curious, yet strangely appreciating look.

Gilbert decided to ignore it, as the two men turned their attention to their boss.

"First of all, welcome to the site, Gilbert! You are very welcome here, I bet the men around will be very happy to see you!

Well, now we must go down to business. I will explain a few rules here first."

Then Boss started explaining all the things that Gilbert needed to know.

And it took it's time.

About an hour or so later, he started on things concerning the site. Just an fucking hour for the mine... Gilbert was honestly expecting more.

He shifted in his "seat", causing the Russian to give him such a look that even made Boss react.

"... Are you uncomfortable...?"

Gilbert looked to him and raised a brow, before realizing he was sitting on Ivan. He forgot that...

"Uh.. No. Just, though about something."

"Is that so..." Ivan sighed and moved his eyes back to the boss. Said man looked bit perplexed.

"Do you boys know each other already?"

"No, not at all."

Ivan replied.

"Nope. I'm just using him as a seat."

".. For the time being."

Ivan added.

Then the boss laughed a bit.

"Ah, Ivan. There is no use in being so cold. Soften up to him, he is your student after all."

Ivan looked away a bit. He seemed to sigh, quite heavily too.

"Are you bored, Ivan?"

The boss asked him simply.

"We are over the part including you, so you may leave at will."

"Spasiba."

Ivan said and tilted his thigh up against Gilbert's ass. And damn, did the man react on that. He jumped up, squeaking of surprise. Ivan blinked bit, looking confused to him before getting up.

What an odd reaction...

He left the room, bringing with him his bag and went to the right. Then Ivan went upstairs, and a roar of voice could be heard, everyone welcoming Ivan back. It was mostly that, afterwards it got fairly silent.

Gilbert quickly got down on the chair again, and had the same, awkward position and face until the whole meeting and information course where done. When he was allowed to leave, the boss told him to follow where Ivan had been, and try to not get too caught into a conversation with the other men. It was important that he got sleep, and to stay close to Ivan.

He told him, in a serious matter, that getting to know Ivan, and as well trusting him was more important than anything else here, because they couldn't entered the mine before both was sure they where safe with each other.

If so, it could risk much more than just their own lives...

Gilbert did so, he took with his stuff and went upstairs, being greeted by the men in the same way as Ivan was.

But they didn't start any conversation, like Gilbert thought they would. Instead they told him where his room was, and that he shared it with Ivan.

He shared a room... With the most creepiest guy so far at the whole site...

Well, this would be fucking interesting.

Gilbert headed to said room, and simply walked in.

And he walked in on a half naked Ivan, changing into his sleep wear. And goddamnit... That body type he had.

Ivan was a big guy, but not really too muscular. He was slightly fat around the mid, but not really. His neck was slender, but strong.

A perfect combination...

But there was something.. Off about his neck. There was tons of scars...

Ivan covered his neck up quickly as he noticed Gilbert coming in, with his scarf. It was big and fluffy, Gilbert didn't notice it before now. Then he got on his clothes, more quickly than he had undressed, it seems, and went under the sheets, back turned to Gilbert.

"Oi. I'm not planning on sleeping yet."

Ivan sighed.

"Then shut it and let me rest, at least... I've had a headache all day long."

Gilbert snorted and sat down on his own bed. It's sheets where soft and fluffy.

"It didn't seem like it on the bus-stop."

"I took a painkiller back then..."

"Well, I'm not planning on shutting up so long as they don't shut up."

Gilbert said as he pointed with his thumb over to the door, meaning the other workers outside.

Ivan simply chuckled.

"Good point. I wont be able to sleep while they're getting drunk."

"See!"

Gilbert got off his jacket and got into a better outfit to lie in. He didn't really have nightwear, so he just grabbed whatever looked comfortable. He laid down on the bed, feeling how fucking soft if was.. It was like lying on a cloud.

"Maaaan... This bed is fucking perfect!"

"Da. It is important we sleep well, since it's so hard work."

Ivan mumbled from the sheets. He had turned around, facing Gilbert now, but his mouth and nose he hid under the cover. Most likely because they smelled nice or something, Gilbert didn't really care.

"Sure."

He looked to Ivan, his expression neutral.

Then the two of them fell into silence.

The silence was painful for Gilbert, because he was used to people talking and such when they where in the same room. But because Ivan was such a party crasher he simply listened as the men outside started to calm down, stumbling to their rooms.

"Tomorrow we must go to the mines."

Ivan said, mouth visible.

"We have to switch shifts with the two working overnight."

Gilbert looked to him ,scowling.

"But the boss told us to get to know each other better first!"

"I know, I know. But we can't let the others go in there, they'll be lying in bed with hangovers."

"... Fuck, you're right..."

"Da." He yawned.

"It'll only be an 6 hour shift, though. And after that, someone else will take over."

"Well, fine."

Gilbert mumbled, pulling the covers over him.

"I'll just sleep so that we can get this over with."

Ivan nodded, and pulled the covers more around himself. "Goodnight."

"Sure, night."


	5. The Joy Did Not Last Long

Gilbert was woken up by Ivan, in a rather soft way, though. Not what he expected.

He was fully dressed, his scarf almost hanging down into Gilbert's head.

He groaned and got up from the bed, looking around as if he have never been there before.

Ivan smiled a bit and told him to get dressed. It was time to head down to the mines, for the first time.

Gilbert nodded and got up, reaching tiredly for his clothes. His eyes where almost clued together, something that made the Russian chuckle lowly. He received a glare as an answer, and looked away with a amused smile.

And as Gilbert managed to grab his pants, he reached down into the pockets and got out his phone. It was fucking 6 AM, soon 7...

Fucking hell so early...

Gilbert got dressed, and his own overcoat was placed on his shoulders by a rather kind Ivan, who smiled rather appreciating to him.

What was up with him and his smiles anyway? Fucking creepy.

Ivan then headed to the door, and the two men was strolling down the way to the mine.

It was still dark outside, and the dim lights from the lanterns around didn't help anyone to see much. Especially Gilbert, who looked around while clutching his arms to himself, shivering from the morning cold.

There was fences leading the way to the mine for some reason, but most of them all was lined with wires, powering the lanterns and the big box with an electrical sign on it. Most likely the power regular for the electrical supply down in the mine.

He swore he could see is breath in the little he could see, looking down to the rocky ground, seeing how trampled down it was, and all those footprints... Also marks from a car or something that had spun for a while, because the ground was slightly lower at that point.

Gilbert avoided it, and by doing so, he bumped into Ivan, who had just bent down and therefore, fell forward onto a barrel that stood by the entrance. There was a smaller lantern resting there that almost knocked down as Ivan hit it, but they where lucky enough that it held its place, somehow.

Ivan recovered and got up, holding a few tools.

"Be careful..."

Gilbert looked away, rubbing his arms. He buried his face into his collar before looking to the electric circuit and the line they where hanging in from the ceiling of the mine.

It gave a slight creepy feeling to it all, since the mine slowly, but surely, went deeper and deeper down, leaving the light hard to see in the end where the darkness took over for their eyes.

Ivan lit the lantern with a match, and had packed a bag with tools, matches, candlelights and other things that they would need down in the mine, as well as the bag he already had lying over his shoulders.

Gilbert watched him, following him inside as Ivan started walking.

It smelled strongly of powder down there...

And stronger it got as they headed further, as well as warmer.

The more steps they took too, the more the echo started playing, over and over.

The echo however mixed itself up with rhythmical hacks from a distance. They where reaching the end, slowly, but surely.

Ivan was walking more carefully than Gilbert, it was pretty clear, because the smaller man's footsteps where heard much better than Ivan's.

The hacking in the distance got louder and louder, before the smell of the powder started to get too much for Gilbert, as he covered up his nose and mouth with his sweater, and saw two men looking to the other curiously. One of them looked like they had been run down by a few bulls, he had cuts on his face, some pretty badly cleaned to..

He looked pretty much terrible.

The men looked happy to see them, and dropped their tools and went over to Ivan and Gilbert, and simply embraced them.

"This is Matthew and Alfred. They're two North American brothers, that came here to prove who is the strongest."

"Hey-yo, new guy!"

Alfred patted his shoulder, while the other guy waved shyly at him.

Clearly, he perked Gilbert's interest. Such a guy was fun to tease!

"Mattie, say hi!"

Said man smiled slightly, his face lightning up.

"Hello, Gilbert. Nice to meet you."

Gilbert grabbed the man hands and shocked them both eagerly.

"Yo!"

Ivan kept silent most of the time as they spoke and introduced themselves. Gilbert almost forgot him, but was reminded as the eccentric American pointed to Ivan, and told him goodbye for now. He told them a French guy would come down and look to them in a few hours.

Gilbert couldn't help but to wonder who that French guy was. It made his day a bit brighter, though. Getting up this early was a good thing after all!

Ivan however, he started walking up after them.

Gilbert panicked slightly, but shut his mouth, watching him as he faded off into the darkness.

Why the fuck did he just leave him! He didn't have anymore business with them, did he? Or maybe he forgot something. Or anything like that.

Those thoughts swirled into his head as he stared up after him.

His eyes quickly faced down again, kicking lightly at a rock or something...

Then he stared into some of the walls around. The Mattie guy had left the hack inside the wall, and it hung there as if it has for the whole fucking time.

Gilbert decided to poke it, but his hand quickly drew back as a few shards of stone and dust slowly fell into his hair. He shock it off, wiping his hair of it all, and then heard voices.

It was Ivan and Alfred.

Apparently Alfred had forgotten to report the condition of the mine to Ivan, something he gained a slap for.

Gilbert guessed the two didn't like each other very much. But whatever, he didn't really want to care. Now he just glared up at the ceiling for loose stones.

He noticed the support for the whole mine was a bit damaged too. Some wood was clearly a bit cracked, and the poles standing about to keep up dangerous spots of rock seemed to give slightly in.

Ivan asked the American about it, and he got an answer Gilbert didn't hear too well. They started to speak lower.

In the end, Ivan returned down, sighing heavily.

"We need to be careful today, Gilbert. The support for the mine in the whole section has been damaged from movement in the rock, so we wont be doing else but to nip-pick out coal today."

Gilbert nodded, pointing at the hack.

Ivan looked under where it was stuck, and got out a bucket before removing it carefully.

Some water, most likely rainwater dripped out from the hole and into the bucket. It was surprisingly clean, not so full of dirt and other things.

Gilbert stared at it for a while, before Ivan gave him a sharp, but short tool. Gilbert wasn't too sure of the name, but he just took it.

Then all of sudden, Gilbert laid his hand at Gilbert's, and lead him over to a well shown spot with lots of coal, before he started to move Gilbert's hand to it, and, easily said, showed him how it was supposed to be done.

Gilbert shut up, though not really liking being shown this way. But he guessed it was the best way, seeing how they where to shut the fuck up to not have the mine to collapse on them.

Though, the fucker was awfully close to Gilbert... And he seemed to enjoy this, a bit too much...

Maybe it was just those fucking days of being lonely that made him a bit happier than usual about human contact..

_Keep cool, Gilbert._

It was hard to tell yourself that, though, when a fucking stranger was almost hugging you from behind, smiling in a weird way!

You could say Gilbert was not used to contact like this. Nor did he really like it.

Ivan continued until they had carefully plucked out a lump. He them took it, and threw it into a barrel that stood in the corner.

"Just continue like this, and it should be fine. I'll be checking around for more damages."

Gilbert nodded, and continued for maybe 20 minutes.

Bored, he turned over to Ivan, who stood with a notebook, noting down damages. He had a serious face...

"Give me something else to do."

Ivan looked to him, and nodded. He then went over to him, and saw his good progress. He took up a few thick planks, and gave them to him. He then pointed with a shovel at a wall, and started scraping the walls more straight, so that the planks would be easier to stick there. Gilbert looked to him and tilted his head as if saying why, and Ivan ripped down a drawing on the wall, showing a small cottage that they where supposed to build there.

A fucking cottage.

"For what reason?"

Ivan noted with his finger for him to keep it down.

"It is for lunch, so we don't have to get out. And as well, to store our stuff so it wont get too dirty."

Gilbert nodded, seeing the base of the whole small thing on the ground. He almost tripped on it while walking down, and frowned, but shrugged. He took the shovel, and started to scrape at the wall until it was straight, and Ivan approved of it.

Ivan them placed few planks there, asking Gilbert to keep them up for him.

Gilbert did so, and leaned against it.

Ivan then got behind him, and leaned slowly, but surely into him as he reached to nail it shut to already made holes in the wall.

Gilbert had never felt so pushed into a corner before. And it was in a fucking mine!

He pushed at the Russian, and yelled from the top of his lungs from both fear and anger from being pushed around like this. He fucking hated it.

"_FUCKING GET OFF ME_!"

The next was a wide eyed Russian, and a dangerous rumbling that echoed through the mine. The _entire _mine.

Ivan looked around, panicked. He then took a look to Gilbert, before grabbing the male and everything he could and hurried to get out. Behind them, rocks fell, and beside them as well. Overall there was dust, and almost impossible to see.

And in all of this, Gilbert just stared at everything and nothing in pure horror.

Outside, the two brothers was ambushed by a large, and dense dust cloud from the loud and collapsing mine. They both took something over their mouth and closed their eyes quickly, still trying to see, though.

When the dust has laid to the ground, they found the entrance to the mine completely sealed off by rocks. Heaps and heaps of it.

It was silent from there. But not from the men.

One of them had gotten out their phone and gave their boss the bad news.

And the boss simply dropped his phone, and hurried to the site, ignoring rock that had rolled down from the top the mine, staring at the entrance, and the electric wires swaying about wildly, cut off from the mine, and has caused the entire site, without the house, though, to turn completely dark, just waiting for the sun to come back from the mountain, and cast its light.


	6. While Staining His Pants Red

Gilbert woke up from having too little air to breathe in. There was just something that stopped him from doing so, and it jolted him awake, though his head hurt like fuck.

Gilbert opened his eyes to pure darkness. It scared him a bit, now that he wasn't even able to see his hands in front of him.

He mumbled something in between his heavy breathing as he sat up, finding it easier to breathe then. There was dust all over him, in his face, everywhere. And it made him suddenly sneeze, the ringing through the space available from the sound also told him he where pretty much trapped in a lucky part of the mine, one that was most likely not too big either, and sealed shut.

Though it was weird there was still air left to breathe in... Most cases of collapses would trap all the air and a human would run short in seconds, but there was some coming from somewhere... Most likely in front of him, as he remembered Ivan who was running forward to the end as something caused him to fall, and loose Gilbert.. Who also didn't really remember too much of what happened after that.

And when he started thinking about Ivan, his heartbeat rose quickly. He looked around for some kind of bag or clothing, mostly guiding himself on the floor with his hands. He found a lantern, the one Ivan had been carrying, and to his joy, it wasn't broken. He continued to look for Ivan or his bag, to find matches so he could lit it.

He reached the wall after a while, and felt up, trying to stand. His leg had been slightly injured, he just noticed, as it gave it. He felt on his wound, poking a finger inside it to see how deep it was.

He hissed in pain, and took a mental note.

About 2 milimeters. Not too big, and not too small, just fucking deep. It was most likely from a rock or something, he also felt like his leg had been crushed a bit. Still, he could stand up, enough to stretch out his arms, something he needed.

He then carefully went back to the floor, working his way over to the other side. And just by a corner, he felt something soft against his fingers tips, and as he continued to explore whatever it was, he figured it was Ivan's bag.

He searched around it, throwing things aside, until he finally found the matches.

He felt around it with his finger, and finally cast some light on the whole mine. The flame was big and kept itself alive, a clear sign that there was indeed a source of air coming from somewhere.

In a little while, he had lit the lantern and adjusted it so he could see more of the whole thing.

There was lots of blood on the floor.

This fact alone made Gilbert search all over his body for more wounds, but found none more than the one on his leg.

The blood was most likely from Ivan. Or something else, like an animal or something...

He didn't even manage to ask himself more questions, before he noticed Ivan lying limp on the floor, in a very uncomfortable position, not moving.

There was dust all over him, and much rocks. It was hard to see him properly, but Gilbert moved over to him, and shock him slightly.

"Ivan! Oi. Ivan!"

There was no answer. And of course it wasn't.

Gilbert lifted his now wet hand from the ribs where he had touched him, and stared at the brown/red blood that had just stained it. He then took the same hand, and ripped open the shirt he was wearing, to see the wound.

It was small, and none of his ribs seemed broken. But it bleed like fuck.

Also, when he moved the Russian to his back, he held the light over him, so he could scan his wounds.

There was two at his head, one on his forehead and one at the back of his ear. The one in the forehead looked like it was the worst, due to being covered in dirt. The one by his ear was dusted down, enough for it to even stop bleeding.

Else from that, Ivan's head was fine. His arm on the right side, however, was cut open.

Gilbert wanted to slap himself. He who thought Ivan lost him, no. He threw Gilbert away, so he wouldn't get hurt by rain of falling rocks and dirt. It looked like it was what happened, since Gilbert laid bout one meter away from him.

There was no way Gilbert was able to fly that far after Ivan must have fallen.

Said Gilbert started to panic as he checked the Russian's heart-rate. He reached for the bag, and searched around for the bandage he felt in it earlier. When he found it, he found a whole first aid kit, just perfect for now.

But he wasn't able to do anything, before Ivan grabbed his hand, awake at last. He had a drowsy look on his face, as if he was sleepy...

"Thank.. God you're alive..."

He muttered slowly and hoarsely.

Gilbert's eyes started to water. He felt a bit claustrophobic now...

"Sssh... Keep it down..."

He smiled and stoked his cheek, trying to be the best comfort he could. But with a blood painted face, he wasn't really too comforting, more frightening.

"You're not hurt...?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Just my leg, but I can stand."

"Good." He sighed, and tried to lift his head. He gave up just seconds later, as it fell back into the pool of blood he was lying in. The blonde hair of his was already red enough, and it looked like this hurt him more than it usually would.

Gilbert lifted up his head, hearing as blood dripped from it. Ivan winched in pain, his teeth clenching together and making him look severely pissed off. But it was all pain, Gilbert didn't realize before he dropped the Russian's head out of fear he did something wrong, watching how tears filled the Russian's eyes, and how he started to sob, moving his arms to dry them away, but instead he hissed because of more pain.

Gilbert stared at him, silent all the time.

He just didn't know what to do, what to say. The only thing on his mind now, was that he destroyed many men workplace. He caused the whole mine to collapse over himself and Ivan, and most likely, he killed off Alfred and Matthew as well. He gave Ivan this pain, all those wounds... He was the fucking idiot to yell at him just because he was helping him... And now he asked him if he wasn't hurt. And he was fucking happy Gilbert was alive...

How the fuck could he! This was all that replayed in Gilbert's mind, as tears finally gave in, as he realized what he had done.

This was far worse than anything he could have done at home. Or any place generally, at all.

He leaned down and put his arms around him, not crying, just shaking. The tears came once, and not anymore.

Why, Gilbert didn't know. All he knew was that his heart sunk into his stomach.

But it quickly got up again, as he felt Ivan stroke his hair, apparently somehow managed to get over his own pain for a quick minute, to do so.

"It's okay. It has happened before... If there's a room in the mine like this, it means that it can be rebuild as it was."

Gilbert looked to him, eyes wide.

"We did it after the mine collapsed when we lost the two men.. Remember I told you about it?"

He nodded, eyes turning more watery.

"I... I killed Alfred and Mattie, right?"

Ivan smiled and shock his head.

"They where right at the entrance. You could maybe just have startled them with a cloud of dust coming their way, but nothing serious..."

Gilbert snapped at him.

"This is serious! We're trapped down in a fucking coal mine! I could have killed us!"

Ivan slapped him across the face, still smiling, however.

"Shut the fuck up, or I have to gag you."

Gilbert was just about to comment that, when he heard a low rumbling, and saw how some rocks from the large heap right behind them move, rumbling down towards them. He nodded, looking away.

Ivan then took his hand back, sighing heavily.

Gilbert stared at his hurting leg for a moment, then to Ivan.

"Gilbert... Could you please help me take care of my wounds...? We need to dog for water..."

Said Gilbert nodded, and went into the first aid kit, also took up the water bottle and wet a handkerchief with it, starting to help the Russian. It didn't take long before he was sitting, holding his arm as he sighed heavily.

Gilbert then gave the kit to Ivan, and pointed silently at his own leg.

Ivan nodded, and started to work on it. He was more careful than Gilbert was with him, though.

Gilbert stretched his legs a bit as he sighed rather heavily, trying to not stare too much at the Russian sitting beside him.

The fact he had survived was amazing enough. He could had bleed to death, for fucks sake.

Ivan however, he got up and moved to a place where there wasn't any blood, taking the bag with him, before taking his coat of him, and lying it on the ground. He then laid down, most likely to rest.

"Come and rest. It's better now, yes?"

Ivan patted at a slight free space.

Gilbert scowled a bit, but took up the lantern and headed over, lying down beside the Russian on the slightly softer ground. He turned his back to him, and adjusted the light so it wouldn't blind them, in case they would wake up.

Ivan on the other hand, he simply leaned over Gilbert, causing the man to almost panic and shut the lantern off completely. He gained a push, and was kind of thrown back in his place.

"Keep to your side, fucking idiot!"

"Da, da. Quit being so grumpy."

Gilbert bit his lip, and started to get comfy now. Though he was pretty cold.

Ivan noticed, seeing how he was shaking, and shared one end of the scarf with him, wrapping it around his neck.

Gilbert hit his arm away, but gladly accepted the kind gesture. He nuzzled his face into it, trying to warm his cold nose. It always bothered him when his nose was cold, for some reason. Therefore he started to miss the bed at home...

...

Ivan stayed awake longer than Gilbert was able to. It was not because he was tired, it was because he was bored. And boredom, plus a hurt leg and less space to move on, it just made Gilbert want to sleep out until someone or Ivan had dug them both out. He knew he had to help a bit, but... Right now it didn't matter.

For Ivan, though, he listened to drops of water, hitting the ground somewhere. He gained a hopeful smile for this fact.

At least now they both had a little chance of survival.


	7. Stuck Together

**Authors Note**

**Thank you, Scribble Creature for pointing out for me a common mistake of mine. (I say this because I wasn't able to reply to your review.)**

**Sometimes I add an extra h, when I know it is supposed to be were.**

**Please excuse this, it is often I don't see this or notice, I write rather fast. (Also my writing program does not correct it.)**

Gilbert woke up to silence. Pure, and creepy silence.

Even Ivan wasn't making much sounds.

After he had turned on the lantern to look around, he first turned to the Russian. Gilbert placed the lantern down, and sat up, careful to keep the coat over his legs. He watched Ivan, and his heavy, and steady way of breathing, how his back heaved, to then slowly, very slowly sink down again. Sometimes there was a heavy sigh, sometimes it sounded like he wanted to cough. But he never did.

He was pretty curled up, arms tangled up with each other and near his body to keep himself warm, his legs touching his elbows.

Gilbert observed him leaning slightly over him, just so he could see his face as well. The bandages plastered around his face still stuck here, so he had not gotten them off in his sleep. It was a good thing.

But, for some reason, Ivan worried Gilbert.

It was not usual for Gilbert to worry, or generally, care about other people than himself. His brother was a exception, as well as Feliciano, his brothers lover. But else from that, no one really special.

Maybe it was the fact that Ivan saved his life. And perhaps the fact he was worried about Gilbert when he was seriously about to drown in his own fucking blood.

Gilbert brushed some hair out of the Russian's face, to check on the small cuts he didn't cover up. He touched them gently, wiping at them. He was revealed when there was no liquid at all on his finger as he held it by the small flame.

He smiled a bit.

He started to caress the glass, feeling it's warmth. And as he did, he sometimes looked over to Ivan, with his back turned, and his slow, and calm sleeping.

Gilbert had this odd feeling.

It was calm, soothing. Sinking him into the darkness, but letting the dim light hold him, rocking him gently, protecting him from the horrors that he knew was all around him.

He closed his eyes and laid down again, this time facing up. He pulled the coat more over him, deciding to just enjoy the moment he had "alone". He guessed Ivan would get irritated if he slept too long, considering how he most likely would be wanting to get out as fast as possible.

Not that Gilbert didn't want that, it was just that it was almost so perfect in there. Calm, silent, and warm. Though it was colder now, and as Gilbert though of that... Why?

It was warmer as they had woken up. But now... It felt almost like a night breeze that had creeped itself through the wall of stone, that was supposed to block such, into the mine.

He looked around, staring at the wall.

Deciding to sit up, he noticed a glimmering light on a spot at the wall. He followed where he guessed it could come from with his eyes, they has to squint to concentrate as he wanted to, and _there_.

Just on top of the rubble that kept the two men away from the rest of the world, he saw a hole. One that was big enough to let your hand through, and maybe even more. A cat would get through there, if it really wanted to.

Gilbert's entire face lit up. He wanted to scream of joy, and he was about to, until he remembered that he had to keep silent. He turned to Ivan, in his happiness he wanted to wake him and give him the good news, but just as he reached for his shoulder, he instead just patted it, and stroked down his arm.

Ivan would wake up soon anyway. No need to wake him up just yet. The hole would be easier to see anyway, as it would maybe get lighter outside.

Gilbert turned his attention to the hole, again, now, drawing back his hand from the Russian, to then wrap the coat blindly around the Russian.

It was as dark outside that he guessed it was the middle of the night. It explained the sudden cold as well.

All this thinking of night time and sub zero degrees made Gilbert want ice-cream again. He chuckled as he felt the taste faintly on his tongue, craving it.

His belly told him he was hungry, though.

This made Gilbert, without a thought, turn to the bag and search it for food. He found some lunch that had been brought in, and took a bite or two from the slice of bread, with some pieces of cheese on it. He figured it was best to try and make the food last, considering they could be trapped in the mine for quite a long time.

If none of the workers outside could see the hole, they would most likely find it pointless to try and take any contact, else from hacking at the wall or trying to remove rocks from the entrance, trying to open the whole thing. If they even found the reason to do that as well, because, the boss told him something as he was sitting on Ivan's lap.

"_If the mine is ever to collapse, we listen into the mine for any signs of life, or "pockets" there. Pockets is like a cave with the entrance removed, meaning it is like a bubble in a pipe, if you understand what I mean. It is a part where the mine has held it's ground."_

He chuckled, remembering Ivan's comment to that, making him realize what it was. All the explaining was just the Boss not remembering the word for that, and the word was Ivan's comment exactly. Though he made it sound so much more funnier that it was supposed to be.

A slight grunt dragged Gilbert from his thoughts quickly and roughly, looking to the Russian lying there. He was moving, turning around and facing Gilbert now. He pulled the scarf more up to his face, burying his nose into it. His large, stupid looking nose.

Gilbert snorted mentally, to then turn from him, staring up at the hole. He hoped by sunrise that people would try to call for them, or see if there was, indeed, any life.

Also, he hoped is salary would be the same if he got out of this alive.

Though he bet he would get sent home as soon as he took his first step out. The same fate would most likely meet Ivan as well, perhaps with a slight swing by the hospital first.

And if Ivan was the vengeful type, maybe Gilbert would even get stuck in a courtroom with his fellow workers.

Though he rather doubted that. Ivan seemed to kind to even think about that. Or maybe he did.

Who knows, really?

Gilbert knew nothing much about the Russian lying there beside him, shaking and trying his best to remain asleep. Everything he got to know about him so far, was that he was usually calm about the mine that had just collapsed over them, but out of fucking good luck, had not crushed them flat in the progress.

He also was quiet, not panicking. Not even about his fucking wounds! He laid on the floor just some hours ago, desensitised to bleed to death. But what the hell did he do?

He asked Gilbert if he was okay, and tried to soothe him.

The words replaying themselves in Gilbert's head as he continued to think about it all, boiled up his negative feelings yet again. He started to fear for Ivan's life.

If he continued on like this, Ivan would most likely spend his remaining time securing Gilbert to get out alive. And Gilbert would not have it that things went as far as he had in someway, killed Ivan. Because if he died, right beside him, Gilbert would take all the blame. He would feel so fucking bad about it.

Why would he anyway?

He is way too awesome for being worried about other people like this. Still, he couldn't help himself, while staring at the Russian.

He strained his eyelids, not wanting to open them, it seemed.

"Oi. Ivan."

The eyelids opened slowly, a drowsy look fixed itself on Gilbert, and continued up until the amethyst eyes could meet ruby.

"Quit trying to sleep yourself to death and tell me if you brought with any food yesterday."

"... I'm not suicidal, Gilbert. I try to rest up."

"Food!"

"Yes, yes. It's in the bag. Just don't et too much, we need to make sure we can go on."

Gilbert frowned.

"I fucking know that!"

A confused face fixed itself on Ivan's face.

"So, you knew the food was in the bag?"

"I knew we have to watch so there's enough food for BOTH of us!"

Gilbert snarled back, his annoyed expression seemed to evolve itself into anger, something that was quickly slapped away from him. Literally.

Ivan's fist slammed over Gilbert's face quickly. It was a light hit, it didn't even get Gilbert to move his body. It was even weaker than it was yesterday.

"What.. The fuck!" Gilbert spoke lowly. He glared daggers at the Russian, who fell back to the ground, not even able to sit up for a while.

"... I'm getting water for you. You're not dying, even if you hit me so hard my jaw dangles from my skull."

He said, standing up from where he was sitting.

Ivan rocked his body up and down, heaving for breath, as he fell into a coughing fit. Blood splattered on the rocks, and the Russian's hands locked themselves around his chest, winching in pain when he was able to make any sounds. Gilbert stared at him, his hand blindly searching for any bottles containing any liquid at all.

He found a canteen, and quickly unscrewed the cap, smelling it's contents. It was fucking vodka.

Ivan's coughing finally found it's end, and he laid hugging himself so tightly his veins was visible through his skin, and tears flowing unnoticed from his eyes.

The canteen was screwed shut yet again, and put back at it's place quickly.

A half empty water bottle was pulled up just moments after, and it's cap flew across the place.

Gilbert sat down and pulled Ivan's upper body in his arms, Ivan's limp head slightly lying on his shoulder. His eyes were still leaking, but he watched as the bottle was put to his lips. He got a few sips before he didn't want more, Ivan's head falling back at his shoulder, and eyes closing.

He sighed rather heavily, opening his eyes half way up after a few seconds.

Gilbert bit his lip. This was bad. Fucking bad. Ivan had lost so much blood he couldn't even hold his head up.

And it was not so recent. The small pools of blood around them had dried, leaving a dark brown hard surface on the rocks. He kicked at a rather big one, to try and find a better place to lay Ivan down on. And as he looked away, suddenly he got into a coughing fit.

He held his hand over his mouth, trying to shield Ivan.

It was simply too much dust in there.

As they moved, a dense cloud would surface from their clothes as well as the ground, and that cloud would linger in the air a long time, before finally it would fall slowly, but surely down.

Gilbert's coughing had stopped, and they both stopped moving. Gilbert got worried at first, but noticed Ivan watching him from his "resting place". Ivan was worried as well, but his worries dampened quickly.

"Calm down... It's best to not move too much, da? At least not until we've found a hole to wave all the dust out form..."

Gilbert looked up, noticing how some light started to shine into the mine.

"Look up. We got a hole. It's high up."

Ivan smiled.

"We need to make it bigger, in that case. So that we can crawl out."

"Yeah."

"However... We wont do anything before a few days."

Glaring down to Ivan, Gilbert snorted.

"I can dig, verdammt!"

"I know, I know... Just wait until I get strong enough to see how we should dig... Plus, if we work too much, we get easily hungry."

… This Gilbert didn't really think about. All he could think about at the moment was a nice, warm bed, and wurst. With potato marsh...

"So... Let us rest for now..." Ivan said as he struggled to try and sit up. Gilbert helped him, and moved his coat to lay it where the ground was less rocky. He placed the Russian carefully down, before lying down himself. He took the end of the scarf without warning, and wrapped it around his neck, before turning around to his own side.

Ivan watched his hair, and ruffled it slightly, watching how much dust that flew out of it.

Surely, Ivan would throw the dirty man in the shower as soon as they got out of here, because he would not have a dirty guy wearing his scarf.

_Dust is very hard to get off in wash, I tell you!_

Verdammt = German for _damnit_


	8. Soft Words And Maybe A New Chance?

Two days had passed all too quickly. This was due to both Gilbert and Ivan had been sleeping away the days, and when they where awake, they would watch their breaths turn into steam for each second that went by.

They had not been eating well, both of them tried to keep the food for a longer period of time.

Gilbert, as he was awake, would always groan, and complain to no one about being bored, and wanting to go home. He would move much, and never moving more than two inches away from Ivan.

Ivan however, was silent, and laid mostly thoughtlessly. He watched his breath as well, and used to play with a small rock, to test out if his arm was getting better.

And in the two days that had gone by, Ivan's arm had been healing surprisingly well. He was not too sure if he was able to move heavy things with it yet, but now he would grip around things, and mostly crush them. Like he could before.

Ivan broke the silence that had been lingering over the two for an hour now, by sitting up, and wiping some dust off him. It seemed like most of the dust had settled down, or been blown out by the wind, that somehow managed to get into the small hole by the ceiling. And also, the wind had made the hole larger, because it was quite strong. Especially on this time of the season.

Ivan shivered slightly, as he removed his clothes to check on his torso and arm. He hissed as he removed the bandages, something that caught Gilbert's attention.

"Hands off. I'll do it."

"... That was a unusual offer from you..."

Gilbert snorted as he sat up, stretching.

"It's payback for letting me use the scarf. It's fucking freezing here!"

"Then, I'll pay you back for keeping me company."

He moved over to Ivan, and started helping him unwrap the bandages.

"Like what? With my leg? … Bah, it's healing well already. I changed the bandages yesterday, when you where snoring like a fucking blizzard."

Both men fell into silence. Something that Gilbert didn't seem too amused over.

He was finally done unwrapping, but quickly wanted to wrap them up again. There was dust all over the wounds, though they had been healing, they looked worse than they should have, with that dust.

Gilbert glared over to the water bottle Ivan had left under a small, very small hole in the ceiling, where water would trip down sometimes. It was rainwater or water from the mountain above them, and both of them would agree on who was to drink at which time. Gilbert figured today it would be okay, since it was raining outside, to use it to clean Ivan's wounds. And so he did, all to Ivan's confusion. But he didn't comment or say anything at all.

They had slowly, but surely, become less wary of each other.

They enjoyed each others company too, because neither of them needed to complain at the other, or so.

Other than when natured called, about where to do it, and also who to throw it out of the hole. Apparently Ivan had grabbed with a roll with small plastic bags, that made everything so much easier for both of them. Though not on the outside, they never knew what happened to them.

Not that the cared too much either.

Their coughing had also calmed down. And it kept them sleeping too.

"... Oi, Ivan."

"Da?"

Ivan felt as the cold water dripped down on his wounds, and a slightly wet part of Gilbert's shirt starting to wipe at them. It didn't hurt too much.

"What.. Are you thinking about, since you're so goddamned quiet?"

Ivan looked down.

"Nothing, really. I've just been really out of it lately."

"Heh, still not gotten over the shock?"

Ivan's gaze did not move.

"That's not it."

"Then what the fuck is it! You can fucking talk to me, y'know! It's fucki-. ..."

He stopped himself. This caused Ivan to look back at him, with a confused face. He met a Gilbert that looked down, leaning his hand on Ivan's back slightly. Gilbert noticed this, and looked up, grinning for the first time in a good while.

"Nothing! I was just rambling on."

He didn't move his hand, instead, he leaned it into Ivan's hand more, fingers kinda stroking his skin. He was warmer than Gilbert, and all he wanted now was some warmth, because he was shaking violently.

Ivan smiled a bit to himself as he turned his head around again.

"Are you lonely?"

"Shut up."

He still didn't move his hand.

"I am just asking."

"Shup up, I said."

Gilbert moved his other hand to his back.

"Or else I wont pay you back after all."

Ivan wondered if Gilbert was going to push him or something, so he shut up. But he started to wonder about even more things, as Gilbert didn't move. Or even make a sound. He just held his hands on his back, silent.

"... Gilbert?"

"W-what!"

Suddenly he moved, causing Ivan a bit of pain, since a finger of his dug into his wound, though lightly.

"... Tshh..."

"Oh, shit, sorry! I'll continue! Fuck-"

Suddenly Ivan moved to face him, a serious look on his face. He didn't care for his wounds at the moment, this because it didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Are you alright?"

He asked simply.

Gilbert seemed to react a bit too strongly to this question. He looked down, trying to void eye contact.

"Sure. I'm fine."

"... You are not. You do not act like that."

Ivan took a great chance there, since he didn't really know the man well enough to say such things.

"Pssh, of course not. I'm too awesome for such acts."

… Okay, now Ivan got a bit annoyed.

"Then why do you act like you do?"

"... I'm cold. Okay! Nothing else."

"Oh."

Ivan's expression softened up.

"And there's not a fucking thing we can do with it, so I'll just stay cold. Though, my awesome will keep me warm."

"Not for long, comrade."

Gilbert looked up yet again to the Russian.

"I'm just saying I doubt you'll stay warm with nothing but that on."

Moving his glance away, he kept silent.

"We can't call for help, you fucking dipshit."

"I know. However."

Gilbert looked to him.

"... We... …"

He thought about what he was about to say for a second.

During the last collapse of the mine, there was signs that a large part of it, apparently the main part of the whole section that had been dug out survived.

They had used some instruments and figured it out, but none dared to ever try and find it again.

So instead, they dug out a mine right beside where it was supposed to be, and if Ivan wasn't wrong... It would be right beside them, to the right.

It would have beds, a communication device that would always annoy Ivan, because he had no idea what it's name was again.. The only thing he knew was that it made annoying peeping sounds.

And if they where lucky, maybe even the well down into the ground was not sealed off, so that they could get water. Or even take a bath.

He started thinking about how unlucky those people who found that ore of water down there had been. They had almost flooded the entire well, and gotten themselves a bath of the century.

He, and a few other men, including Antonio, had been called to go down there and help them, but as they arrived, they were splashing water at each other right beside the edge, laughing at each other.

Though they had been slightly injured by the current, and how violently it had thrown them around, before they where able to swim up to the surface.

Ivan guessed most of the well would be either dried out, or flooded by now.

He wanted to listen to see if it was flooded or not, but for that, he needed a stethoscope. And it was not really what he carried around too often. Anyway, they needed to make the hole bigger, but it could take it's time... Maybe if someone came by and got to see the bags, maybe it would be a chance...

"Weeeee? What do you mean with we!"

Ivan blinked, dragged out of his thoughts.

"Ah, I mean, we could... Sleep closer from now on, or something? Like, hugging each other? I'm warm, so it is a good idea, da?"

"Yeah, sure... A good, perverted idea! Fucker."

"What else is there to do, Gilbert? You can't freeze to death either, and we need my coat to make the ground less rocky to lie on."

… It seemed like he was thinking hard about it. Gilbert kept his glance down, but suddenly looked to the hole. The rain had stopped, and instead it was hailing, but only for a few seconds.

Ivan looked to the hole too, finding the hail bad. It was getting colder, maybe even snow would lay itself down soon.

Ivan hated the cold and the snow... So fucking much, he also got worried for Gilbert.

"Well. There is no other choice."

Ivan suddenly said, as he turned around, back facing Gilbert again. Said man kept silent, and just nodded, continuing to work on the wounds. He care more careful now, though it was very hard for him to keep his hand steady.

This was because he was shaking still.

As the bandages where securely around Ivan's wound, he got dressed again, and rubbed his arms a bit. Up and down, up and down, until he was warm again.

Gilbert, however, had laid down again, head resting on his hands. Back turned to the Russian.

Ivan guessed it was best that way.

He moved over to him, ad laid down, wrapping his arms around him, as he pulled him closer to him.  
>Gilbert, however, felt his cheeks flush up, and just moved to make himself more comfortable. Though it wasn't so hard as he thought it would be, because he felt surprisingly safe. Ivan kept his hands at places he was supposed to, so it was fine.. As long s he wouldn't start groping as soon as Gilbert fell asleep, but he just didn't seem the type.<p>

He seemed like that big brother everyone wants, one that are there for you, and just doesn't care too much about what other said, or did.

One that would protect you... And keep you warm.

Gilbert closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears.

He started to miss his brother now, no matter how much of an asshole he had been lately.

.. But, it was like this, and Gilbert finally realized...

He was not needed anymore.

The Italian that his brother fell so hard for was there everyday, keeping him happy and company.

And sometimes, Gilbert even felt left out. Especially when he was such an ass and agreeing that Gilbert was to move out for himself.

But who the heck would want a guy with no job in their house anyway...

He missed his bed... He missed everything that he called home.

Even the spiders the threw out before he left.

He didn't want to be stuck here, in a fucking mine, with death lingering in every stone... He didn't want to be as cold as he was...

Though it started to feel better, due to the Russian hugging around him..

That was a fact he didn't mind, though.

The Russian.

He was kind, and rather caring, letting Gilbert have his time alone. He was a bit of a troll, though, but it was just amusing.

And when he gets angry, he knows how to calm down...

Unlike his fucking brother... He is fucking scary as he gets angry...

But... The Russian made everything a bit better. But only a bit, since he was kinda creepy.

Asking to hug around people he doesn't even know too well...

Well, well, it doesn't matter too much. It wasn't dangerous. Not too much, since he, as Gilbert mentioned earlier, didn't seem the type to do such things.

Gilbert, simply sighed heavily, thinking about his brother again. He started curling up, a sob escaping his throat.

This... Was... Fucking... Bad.

What if Ivan heard him, and... He would most likely think he was a weak nothing who cries for every single thing going wrong!

Gilbert started to slightly panic, holding a hand in front of his face, in hopes that Ivan didn't see him.

But.. The only thing that happened was that Ivan pulled him closer, his mouth leaning to his neck and nuzzling into his hair, and soft words echoing through the mine.

"Shh. It'll be okay... We'll escape here, da? Rest now."

Gilbert's eyes watered more. He didn't know why, but... He just wanted to cry even more now.

And with Ivan's understanding, he did.

There was no sounds, however, it was just gentle touches, and a hand stroking at Gilbert's hair.  
>They continued like this until Gilbert fell asleep.<p>

Ivan smiled and pat his hair softly. It was best to keep the man sane anyway.

He curled up around him, and went to sleep himself. Tomorrow, he would surely try to see if anyone had noticed them yet.


	9. Finally Some Hope

For some odd reason both of the two men woke up at nearly the same time the next day, both of them looking about confused, wondering what were so close to them.

And when they figured, they both got wide awake, though they didn't utter a single word. It was all movement.

And those movements was that Ivan simply let Gilbert go, but Gilbert inched closer quickly, due to the cold biting at his skin.

Ivan looked to him curiously, and finally opened his mouth.

"Aren't you too warm...?"

"Nein. I'm too cold. A few more minutes."

"In that case, turn around and cool _me_ down..."

Gilbert looked over his shoulder, and noticed that Ivan looked like he had a fever. So... Why the fuck not.

He turned around, and kind of shyly inched to him, his head resting by Ivan's chest.

They laid like this until Gilbert was finally able to relax. Ivan didn't move much else from getting comfortable, and it seemed like it wasn't so hard to face him either.

This was only because Gilbert didn't want Ivan to die. If he got alone down there in the mine, he would go insane.  
>Also the lamp would run out of oil soon enough... It would not help his case if Ivan was dead then.<p>

Neither did Gilbert like the smell of rotten flesh. Ugh.

Suddenly some faint voices echoed into the mine. It was very, very faint, though, but they were coming closer.

Ivan looked up, and was about to let go of Gilbert, when said man gripped his shirt and pulled him down again.

"Gilbert, we can't yell to them!"

"... So I weren't hearing things? You heard them too!"

"Yes!"

Gilbert looked to him almost shocked.

"T-they finally came to check!"

Gilbert beamed, and got up quickly. Though this kinda annoyed Ivan. Being pulled down to them be rejected, ugh.

"Crawl into the hole, and call them!"

Gilbert nodded eagerly, and carefully climbed up the rocks, to then stick his head into the hole, his torso following after.

"Heeeey! Over here!"

There walked the boss, Antonio, and a blonde haired man. They heard Gilbert's words, and looked to him, their eyes wide with shock.

"Gilbert!"

Boss said, eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"What happened, my boy! How did you make that hole? Can you crawl out!"

Gilbert's eyes clearly watered. But he shoved it away fro his awesome instead.

"No.. It's not big enough!"

Antonio ran up there, and looked around.

"I'll dig you out!"

"No! Not yet... It's not steady enough.."

"What?"

All three of them said.

The blonde however, had noticed the bags, and went off to find something to collect them with.

Though he came back a minute later with another guy to do it.

He seemed like the typical French guy.

… Could it be?

"H-hey! You're that French guy who was supposed to come by at lunch, right!"

Gilbert asked quickly-

Then the man nodded.

"Francis, at your service, mon ami."

The boss told Francis to go and get them food that would last for weeks.

"Gilbert, is there anything else you need?"

Gilbert did not hesitate.

"Blankets, first aid kit, oil for the lamp, and some pillows! Many blankets too, since it's hard to lie on the ground here!"

The boss told Antonio, who eagerly went to get everything.

When the two where alone, the boss face darkened.

"Ivan... He is dead, right?"

"Fuck no!"

"Oh.. Thank god. I was sure he was dead."

Gilbert raised his eyebrow, and suddenly crawled so he could see Ivan. He was lying with his back turned, breathing heavily, seemingly asleep. He then looked back.

"Why the fuck do you say that...? You want him dead!"

The boss shock his head. He still looked deadly serious.

"This is the second collapse he has been through. I was worried he would kill himself if he survived."

Gilbert looked to him with kinda wide eyes.

"... Ivan was in the last collapse! How the heck did he survive?"

The boss shock his head.

"Ask him yourself. And try to make him talk about it. "

Then suddenly Ivan yanked at Gilbert's foot.

"Tell him to bring with a shovel."

"Oh, and Ivan said to bring a shovel."

The boss nodded, and asked Francis as he came back with a bag, full of food. Gilbert grinned, and took it as it was raised to him.

It was about 3 feet from the ground to the hole, so they used a hack they found lying about to raise the bags with. Gilbert took it, and carefully wiggled his way out, giving the bag to Ivan, who took it and laid it aside, not even looking at the food. This kinda worried Gilbert, but he turned back to receive the rest. After a few bags here and there, everything was finally okay.

"You two better make it out alive, do you hear me?" The boss said.

Gilbert nodded, and grinned.

"No worries. I'll look after Ivan."

Then the three men looked to him curiously.

"He's more wounded than me. That's what I mean."

Francis furrowed his brows.

"Just keep all kind of sharp things from him, qui?"

"Sure, no worries."

The three men nodded.

"We will come by every two days at nine o'clock."

The boss said as he threw his clock up to Gilbert.

"Be sure to talk to us if there is anything you need. Also if we are ready to dig whenever it is nessasary."

"Yeah, we'll tell ya if we need it."

Gilbert grinned, and waved at them as they left.

He then crawled back out, and jumped down to Ivan, sitting down by him.

"Hey... We're okay now, ja? No worries!"

Ivan looked to him, and smiled slightly.

"I guess... Though... I could like it if we weren't trapped inside here."

"There's no other way out right now, is there? Stop complaining, at least we have food."

Ivan looked to the wall beside him.

"Yes. There is another way out. Or more, there is a way to another, bigger part. Though it is a part of the old mine."

Gilbert looked to him as if he where mad.

"Y'know, there's a fucking wall there. We can't just wander in. And anyway, the whole site collapsed, right?"

Ivan shock his head.

"The commanding and main part of the mine was strong enough to have survived an earthquake. I think that it is still standing."

Gilbert sighed, watching Ivan as he stood up, picking up the shovel.

He then started to hack at the wall, moving along it, and listening at it very carefully. It seemed like he was holding his breath as he did as well.

Suddenly, just at the end of the mine that they where in now, where all the rock was lying, Ivan put away the shovel, to then kick hard at the wall.

"What the hell are you doing! You're killing us!"

"Nyet. Help me, and you'll see."

"The hell! I'm not helping you with that!"

Ivan calmly held a hand over Gilbert's mouth.

"As we where digging the new mine, we dug around the old one. At some parts, the men said there was echo on the other side of the walls we where digging. I think I found a very thin wall right here, which we can try to get through."

"B-but what if there's not enough space and everything just collapses on us!"

Ivan looked to him seriously.

"Trust me."

After a while, Gilbert nodded, and got down on his butt. He placed both legs up, and together with Ivan, they kicked away a small amount of rock and dirt, revealing a hole.

Gilbert stared in, and waited for the dust to lay itself down, before getting up, and sticing his head in.

What met them, was a large, open space, dark, but some electric lights still on, though very, very dim.

A rumbling sound came from a fuse box, where the buttons lit up so that they could see where it was.

"As I thought."

The Russian man chuckled.


	10. Busy Day, But Less Busy Night

"... How long ago was the last collapse...?"

"Does it matter?"

The Russian smiled, ducking his head down, as he entered the large room. He went over to the fuse box, and looked about it to see if he could find any openings to the main part of the battery. If they where lucky, it would be enough energy left to light up at least this part of the old mine, it would help greatly, because of a large well in the middle of it all. The large well was about 89 meters when they finished digging and had to get out of there, but Ivan guessed the water that somehow managed to find it's way through had dug it even deeper, and maybe made a underground mine for itself to travel through.

Though it would be terribly small and muddy, Ivan guessed it would be a good thing. Also, if he just could find the calender he had left here those years ago, he would know if the water would come flowing or not.

When the moon was full, it was a large possibility the two men would have a chance for a bath or two.

Gilbert had stumbled himself inside as well, standing beside Ivan to watch him and his doings.

As Gilbert sat down, Ivan forcefully ripped the steel plate placed infront of the opening from it's bolts, and looked inside, placing the plate in Gilbert's hands to hold.

Gilbert noticed the bolts that kept the steel plate and the fuse box itself connected was rusty beyond reuse.

He also noticed it was more muddy in here, though it was very rocky on the floor. It seemed like it was better secured than the other mine right beside them.

Ivan had picked up some tools left in a box beside the main battery, and started to work his way on it.

A few buttons where pressed, some several times, and the turn buttons he put mostly on four out of 10.

Gilbert read the description above the buttons that Ivan turned on.

_Keep insensitivity of light at 7, turn to 2 as you leave the mine_

_Boss._

Gilbert looked to the letter the arrow pointed to. Why four?

Was it to save power?

Suddenly the lights started to flicker, and suddenly the mine lit up enough so they could see each other. Gilbert looked to Ivan, and Ivan to him.

"There. Let us go and explore to see what survived, da? And see if it works?"

Ivan seemed eager, so Gilbert nodded and got up, a bit dizzy at first, but he regained his head quickly, looking around.

The first thing he noticed about the whole mine was that this part was giant. At least 3 times bigger than the one they where first trapped in.

And by the walls and such, there where doors. Some looked intact, while others was in bits, and also covered by rocks and other remains coming from the mountain above. There was a strong, but rusty steel door to the left, and it was tightly shut.

There was no damages except some water damages on it, and it was also the first place Ivan went over to.

He placed his shoulder and arm on it, and pulled down a large lock mechanism. A large click where heard, and Ivan started pushing at it. A few seconds after, the door, with a rather terrible racket, swung open slowly, and a lit room was revealed.

Ivan sighed happily, and instructed Gilbert to come and see.

Said man did so, and went over to him, peeking in cautiously.

"This is the main sleeping room. It was where those who had night shifts slept each night. Not a single thing is changed in here, it seems too."

There where clothes lying about, some first aid kits, and the whole room smelt strongly of nicotine. A ashtray stood on a rather downbeat table, together with some chairs. They where simple and fine, just perfect to slump yourself down into after a long day.

Some smokes laid on the table, it looked like their makers had left them there, most likely to come back and smoke them later.

But they never did.

Well, not until now.

The Russian man walked inside, and went over to the bed.

The beds had two rows, and two on each side. They where pulled up to the the wall, in which the wall was covered by wood. Though it looked like they simply clued the wood to the wall, it gave protection from the elements.

Ivan started to check on of the beds, pulling the blanket off it, and shaking it lightly.

Dust flew off it in great amounts, but not so great as both Ivan and Gilbert thought it would be.

Gilbert looked to the table again, though.

He saw some plates by the corner, and a glass containing old alcohol. Also many bottles of alcohol as well.

They smelled terrible.

So, what he did, he simply picked them up, and headed out of the room.

Ivan looked curiously after him, but decided to trust him.

And while he waited for him to come back again, Ivan placed all the blankets and other bedsheets on that specific bed on the others, and wiped off the dust. He sat down in it after a little while, and laid down, feeling if the spirals in the bed had been damaged.

But no.

Not even water had flown through the steel door containing this room. The bed was in perfect shape, not even smelling bad. Though the others did when you just put your nose into them, but Ivan wasn't planning on doing that.

One bed was enough, especially now that winter started to creep itself through the rocks sealing the men from the world.

Ivan closed his eyes for a minute, but was quickly awoken by Gilbert standing over him, an ever so impatient frown forming on his lips.

"Y'know, I'm not doing all the cleaning in here. Help me."

Ivan chuckled to himself and got up quickly.

He headed with him and was instructed where there was needed cleaning.

Ivan was in charge of the rest of the mine, while Gilbert was to take care of the room.

They agreed, and set to work.

Ivan headed to the large part of the mine, searching first around the fuse box for anything that could make their stay less comfortable.

He found dead rats, alcohol bottles, some thrown away clothes, many rags, and way too many smokes lying about. He placed it all in plastic bags that the food came in, and went back to the hole in the wall to throw it out of.

He had been going on for about an hour, and during that time, he had noticed Gilbert walking back and forth from the hole and back in the room.

Was it really that much...?

Ivan was just about the aim and throw the bag out of the hole, when...

He noticed something was blocking the entrance.

It was Gilbert. His feet wiggled about wildly, and the German cursing from him told Ivan to help him.

He slowly took Gilbert's flailing feet in his arms.

It got quiet, but then a loud scream.

Ivan simply yanked at Gilbert's feet, and the man knew it was Ivan, not a furious monster out to eat him.

"Get me out of here!"

"I am on it. Stop wiggling and it will be easier."

"I'll wiggle my ass out if I want to!"

"Do so, so I can get your waist."

… Gilbert thought to himself there was no perverted thoughts behind that command, so he did so. Shortly after Gilbert's torso was the only thing stuck.

Ivan, that had somehow climbed up the wall of rock, wrapped his arms around the others waist, and started pulling at him.

"It hurts! Stop, goddamnit!"

"Don't worry... We have to keep going.."

Meanwhile the two continued on, a shorthaired blonde man came to check on them, and looked to the scene from a short distance. His green eyes furrowed, and watched Gilbert face.

It was feverish, and the way he was moving... Also the fact he yelled like that...

He was even drooling, and gasping for air!

Said blonde man ran over to him, and pointed his gun at him.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

Getting more loose by the minute, Gilbert kicked at Ivan lightly to make him stop pulling.

"Who the fuck are you!"

Gilbert asked this out of thin air, although it was certain.

He knew this guy before.

He was the grumpy guy with the small sister that used to live by his and his brothers place.

A guy Gilbert never liked, really... He would always yell at him if he even got a meter close to his house.

And that fucking gun...

"That doesn't matter! What are you two doing!"

Gilbert snarled at him.

"I'm fucking stuck here, and he is currently trying to pull me back in!"

The gun was lowered.

"Good. Get inside now. There is a blizzard heading our way."

Ivan's eyebrows furrowed as he wanted to get the cleaning over as soon as possible... A blizzard now would not help their case, especially if Gilbert had his front rear sticking out.

He would become a frozen fish stick if he didn't move soon.

"Yeah, sure, easier said than done. Now, why the fuck did you react that way!"

"What way?"

The man asked, eyeing Gilbert critically.

"You talked like we where doing something illegal!"

"Well, your reactions and movement made it look like you where doing something entirely different."

Gilbert frowned, and wiggled slightly as Ivan gave a strong pull.

"So you're the one supplying West with porn."

The blonde man growled.

"I will leave you now."

He said as he turned away, and disappeared down to the houses.

A strong pull, however, stopped Gilbert from watching the outside as he flew back inside the man, and landed down on the ground, surprisingly soft, somehow.

Under him, laid Ivan, who sat up, groaning slightly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah, just my chest hurting a bit from being crushed, nothing else."

"Good."

Gilbert sat up as well, and found himself in Ivan's lap. Again.

The two men stared at each other for a little while, Ivan's eyes with a softer stare than the others, though.

Gilbert quickly looked away and collected his head again, getting up from the Russian without a word.

Ivan got up as well, and threw out his back skill-fully.

"So, you're done with the cleaning...?"

Gilbert asked, looking to him.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yep."

Ivan sighed slowly.

"In that case, we should move everything to that room, and stay there for the night. Outside here it will get really cold."

"I know, I know."

Gilbert said, as he collected the blankets and other light weight things that he could carry.

That left the food to Ivan, of course.

They carried everything back, Ivan placing the food and other things on the table, after he had dried off some dust from it.

He looked to the cupboard placed beside a kitchen-bench, and also a small stove, with a pipe from it's back.

Gilbert had headed over to the bed, watching Ivan.

"Those lights... Shouldn't we turn them down for tonight?"

Ivan turned his attention to him now, and shock his head slightly.

"We still need to make dinner for today."

"Dinner? Seriously?"

Ivan nodded, looking to the wares Antonio and Francis had picked out for them.

"Yes. We can't go to bed hungry, da?"

"Sure, you're right."

Ivan smiled, and opened the cupboard. There he found some matches. He crouched down to the level of the stove, and found some firewood.

The then opened the door to the stove, placed the wood inside, lit a fire, and threw it in.

After a little while, the wood took fire, and the smoke coming from them escaped through the pipe, not coming back. It was clearly a good sign, it meant that the pipe had not been damaged.

Ivan then sighed contently, and started to work on the dinner.

He told Gilbert that he was making some chicken soup, and wanted him to help.

And so the two men made their dinner.

Gilbert chopped up some onions and leeks, also some paprika to add in. He chopped them abnormally small, with a knife that he had found lying about, and that he simply cleaned with his shirt. Hygiene didn't matter too much to him at the moment, his appetite wouldn't let him.

Ivan was working on the chicken, frying it before adding it to the soup. It was just enough for both of them, it seemed.

Ivan placed a unused plate on top of the pot, to let it steam and get thicker. Gilbert sat by the table, "cleaning" some plates and spoons to use for their dinner.

It smelled incredible good at the moment, and both of them felt their tummy's starting to growl for food.

Ivan used the time he had to cut some slices with bread, and placing it on the "clean" plate. He found a large spoon, in which he cleaned the same way Gilbert did, and finally poured the soup into the bowls.

A few minutes later both of them sat with their face nearly dipping into the soup, slurping up every little drop of soup that they could get. Ivan ate slow, watching his stomach, while Gilbert wolfed down everything, licking the bowl clean. He waited for Ivan to finish, before asking if he wants more soup, and when he didn't, Gilbert took the last few drops and wolfed them down as well.

He was nice and bloated, easily said.

A content smile grew on his lips.

"Thanks for the food. It was awesome..."

Ivan chuckled, and nodded.

"It has been a while since your last decent meal, da?"

"Yeah. Ever since I left West's house."

Ivan looked to him curiously. Gilbert then knew what he wanted, and sighed.

"West is my little brother. We lived together, but I moved out, because of his nagging and constant sleeping with his boyfriend."

Ivan nodded, smiling a bit.

"So you live alone now?"

"Yeah. It's awesome to be alone anyway. As long as you're not trapped in a mine."

Ivan smiled still, his eyes kind.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said."

Gilbert mumbled.

"I don't like being alone in mines, or enclosed spaces. I'm supposed to be an awesome, free guy, like a bird, y'know."

Ivan simply nodded.

"So yeah..."

"You wont be."

"..."

"I promise."

"..."

Gilbert simply looked away, though a small smile grew on his lips. The Russian was already proving himself to his promise.

Making dinner for both of them and letting Gilbert eat the last bite, was a way of being nice... At least.

Though it could make Gilbert alone if his companion didn't eat like he should, so he decided to watch Ivan and see how much he had to eat to be full, or even bloated. 'Cause being bloated, for Gilbert that is, was for one time only a good thing.

He had to keep an eye on his awesome weight! Not on Ivan's, though. He was like a big teddy bear. Something that you could hug, and also something warm.

Gilbert kept a mental note to make sure he would claim this teddy bear to himself in bed.

Like a bed warmer.

Ivan suddenly then got up.

"Shall we head to bed...? I guess you're tired."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be going first, then you can come after. I wanna be a bit warm, at least."

Somehow it was decided that they where to sleep together in the same bed.

It didn't really feel like a problem for any of them, so why not?

Ivan went over to the bed, and laid a blanket over it, to cover the more dirty area of the bed. He then wrapped a pillow in a blanket as well, and placed it neatly on the end of the bed.

Then he gave Gilbert a blanket.

"... We're sharing this, ja?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Fine."

Gilbert plopped down in the bed, and made himself comfortable.

As soon as he regained his warmth, he lifted up the blanket, and Ivan followed him into the bed, lying on his back beside him, claiming some of the blanket to himself.

Gilbert, however, pouted a bit, hoping the Russian would hug around him, so that he could get warmer.

Well, well.

Instead, Gilbert flung his arm over the man's chest, and nuzzled up against his arm, welcoming himself into Ivan's space of the bed.

Ivan however, didn't seem to mind.

He let the sleepy Gilbert snuggle up, and sighed slightly.

This was rare for the Russian to do, so he kind of enjoyed it.

During the next few minutes, Gilbert fell asleep, his head halfway lying on Ivan's chest, snoozing softly.

Ivan smiled as he looked to him, and stroked his head slightly.

He felt a strange relationship to the man, as if they where family.

It was the most common friendship Ivan had, so he wasn't really able to describe it elseway.

Ivan sighed heavily, even enough to wake Gilbert, but without said Ivan noticing.

Gilbert looked up to him slightly, his eyes musing to him. He then got a bit wide eyed, as the Russian started singing a soft, Russian lullaby for himself.

It was mostly made up on the spot, but the way he sang it made Gilbert lay his head down again, and listen, as well as listen to the man's heartbeat.

"_Family waits,_

_So you close your eyes._

_They follow your dreams,_

_So wide, so nice.._

_Lying in mama's arms,_

_You see,_

_There isn't a fear for you to believe..."_

He hummed the rest, until his eyes closed. In a while, he fell asleep.

As Gilbert noticed, he looked up, lifting his head from Ivan's chest.

Ivan looked peaceful.

Gilbert sighed, he couldn't believe that he was together in a mine with such a sap like that..

Though having a loving family and a hug would be nice now...

Gilbert just closed his eyes and laid his head down again.

It was better to not think about it now.

Now he was tired and wanted to sleep.

So yeah... Why not?


	11. Dark Revelations Of The Past

For some odd reason Gilbert had a weird dream that night, as he laid over Ivan's chest.

Drooling ever so slightly, the man yawned big, winching slightly.

It wasn't just a dream, however. It was a nightmare.

Gilbert remembered a road he walked home from school often. He was walking that road today, and it was as if a dark blanket at laid itself over the sun, and it was black as night-time. But at the same time, it didn't feel like it was in the middle of the night, it help more like midday, at the same time as when he would head home.

By the road there stood empty cars, and many buildings he used to stare in awe at when he walked past, was gone. Those beautiful buildings where all destroyed in what seemed a war, remains of the houses and much rock lying all over the road, just where he walked.

Gilbert stepped on a nail or two, feeling them scrape at the asphalt under him. He looked up the lights above the whole road.

The where flickering.

Suddenly something moved in the corner of his eye.

A place he didn't really wanted to look to at the moment, but his mind betraying his will for once, making him turn his head.

There his brother stood, looking behind him to something in the distance.

His mother.

His mother... Hanging...

"NEIN!"

Gilbert yelled with all of his might.

This woke _Ivan _up.

He looked curiously to the man sleeping on him, and the moment he saw Gilbert's distressed face, Ivan knew what was going on.

Allright, Gilbert never knew what happened to his mother the day she died, but this was too much. Both in his dreams and in the real world, he started screaming, remembering how lost he felt as he got the news.

Although he was never a mama's boy... He still loved his mother dearly. Seeing this... Was too much for him.

A pair of arms pulled at Gilbert in his dream, throwing him out of his slumber.

He panted, looking to the Russian scarf, which was buried into his face, it's odd scent lingering into his nose.

He was sweaty, gripping the Russian's clothes.

Gilbert found himself in Ivan's arms, sitting upright, and being whispered soothing words to. Just by his ear, which calmed both his racing heart down, and himself.

However, the tears pressing on didn't. He buried his pride and face into Ivan's scarf, and sobbed lightly, gripping hard at his clothes.

When Ivan noticed, though, he started to separate himself from him, pulling back, but as he did, Gilbert clasped his arms around the Russian, not planning on letting him do as he wishes.

Ivan just sighed and wrapped his arms around him yet again, nuzzling against his ear, calmly holding him.

"...F-fuck... Sorry."

Ivan simply nodded.

"A nightmare?"

"... Ja..."

Ivan frowned. Nightmares was horrible things. Especially when they got a grown man to react like this.

He couldn't really help but to be curious about what happened in that dream. Now he couldn't help but to be curious generally.

It wasn't often people showed weakness to the Russian, so he found it interesting.

To be honest, it was mostly Ivan showing weakness to people, and as he would do so, he was often ignored, or turned down.

It was a reason he didn't like to open up to people he just randomly meet.

And this was exactly it.

Gilbert suddenly moved, pulling himself closer to the Russian.

"Blanket."

Ivan nodded as he was indirectly commanded, and pulled the blanket over him, without letting go.

"Lie down."

Ivan smiled and did so, giving Gilbert just enough time to react and know when, so it would be more comfortable.

And so when Ivan laid down, Gilbert crawled up to The Russian, closely, the same position that they had before he woke up.

However, this time Gilbert tried to get his hand around the Russian, wanting to tell him to hold him.

Ivan lifted his head, and let him. But he didn't turn to him.

Instead, a warm hand rested on Gilbert's hip.

"... Hug..."

"Hug?"

"Ja, dummkopf."

Ivan nodded, and turned to him, wrapping his other arm around him and pulled him close into his chest.

It was okay for now, just as long as he didn't feel alone, if he where to fall asleep again.

Why did Gilbert have to loose his family... Because of his stubbornness...

He frowned, and inched closer to the Russian.

Well. At least this bear was with him at the moment.

And he seemed to enjoy his company more than his family, or anyone in generally.

He was surprisingly patient with Gilbert. This Ivan.

Although Gilbert didn't even know him too well, it didn't matter too much. He was just here to keep him company, and make sure he wouldn't go insane... Right?

Gilbert would if he continued to have these nightmares. His mind playing what he thought all those years ago when he lost his mother. The next would most likely be about... Fritz.

The tears started again as he hid his face into Ivan's warm chest yet again.

Suddenly a warmer hand touched Gilbert's hair a bit, making him look up.

There Ivan looked down to him, smiling ever so slightly and warmly, stroking his hair. Just as his mother would do if Gilbert couldn't sleep.

Gilbert closed his eyes and rested his head down, letting the Russian go on.

Why not.

Gilbert didn't really feel the need to explain to himself why at the moment. It just felt nice, and gave him a kick of nostalgia, how it was before. When everything was allright, and he didn't live alone in a dump of a apartment he didn't even find the need to clean.

_Fucking pride._

"Are you going to sleep again?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Wake me if you need anything. Promise me that."

He nodded yet again, gripping Ivan's clothes again.

"Just don't leave me, Russkie."

"Hm?"

"From now on, you're my teddy bear. You are there for me when I need you, and when I want to get warm. The end."

Ivan chuckled slightly.

"Okay. Just tell me when you need me, da? I'll be there."

"... Seriously! You're just going to go on with it? Not even question why?"

Ivan smiled as Gilbert asked and stroked his hair again.

"I find it better that we keep you sane, and I guess I'll do everything to keep you happy."

"Why?"

A sigh escaped Ivan.

"It's my job."

… Just a job. Of course.

"Of course. It's a fucking job."

Gilbert voice was emotionless and harsh.

"Da. But there is more, though."

"Yeah, right."

Ivan's hand did not cease it's movements.

"I consider you as a friend too. And you should never let a friend down. Don't you agree?"

"Combining friendship and your job can result in pain."

Ivan looked down.

"You're right there. It has happened to me before. Therefore, I'll try to not let it go painful this time, da?"

Gilbert looked up to him again, tears subsiding.

"So,it has happened before?"

Ivan nodded.

"But we don't talk about that time anymore. It didn't happen."

"What didn't happen!"

"It's better you don't know."

"Tell me!"

Gilbert said as he pulled the Russian down to his own level. They where dangerously close to each other.

"What the hell happened! You're clearly troubled by that thing."

"... Fine. As long as I can trust you as I do."

Gilbert looked to him, his hand still holding him down. He couldn't really find a reason for Ivan to so suddenly trust him that much.

Maybe it was the fact Gilbert didn't do much to prove elseway.

Well, it didn't matter. As long as he could know about this fucking thing.

Gilbert wanted to know if something happened to the entire site. It wasn't like he cared about what happened to Ivan.

… Well, a little, but not that much.

"... I've been in another collapse. Where it was my fault."

Wait... What?

"I started it just a week before I was supposed to quit. It was because I... I really fell hard for someone that worked here, and I really loved to work together with that person. We became close friends after a little while, and I thought he really liked me too, however he didn't."

_He?_

"After a good while in the mine one day, I was tired and supposed to go back up, when someone told me the man had fallen down the well you saw in the large site. I rushed to help him, but as I did, he blamed me, that I had pushed him down. All randomly. His eyes where gleaming with intense hate, and I haven't done anything. He played me all along. As he went out, another worker pat my head, but my mind was swollen with hate. So I pushed at him without thinking, and he fell down, nearly dying. I was lucky the boss saw it, he saved me a trial in court."

"... Holy shit."

Gilbert uttered.

"However... After the boss and the man left for the hospital, I was still in the mine. My feelings went overboard, and I broke down, having a breakdown. A heartbreak and nearly killing a man was a bit too much for me, and the fact that everything happened at the same time broke me. But, I didn't know about the dangers of the mine collapsing, so... I triggered a collapse, that took not only me, but the men watching from the steel door as well."

"... How the fuck are you still alive...?"

"The same that happened this time happened back then. I was caught, though all alone, in a bubble. I was scared, heartbroken, and hungry. I thought I was to die. And why not, I did deserve it. But, after about two days, the men from this room here had cleared all the rocks, and finally reached me. The faces the gave me as I woke up, made me understand what I did, also that I was not wanted anymore. I simply took the hint, and shut up."

"... What happened after that...?"

Gilbert found this interesting. Because, all of that, and still he worked here?

"They dug us out, though I did most of the work. The boss stood on the other side, his face dark. The first thing I thought was that the man I pushed had died, but that thought was quickly washed away as he showed the papers telling me that the man I liked and the other I pushed, had quit their job.

And the three coming out with me told the boss they where gone as well. And to pay up for what I did, I had to work in their place.

So I spent the last year doing what stood in their contracts. I learned a lot, and have watched people come and go. And after the events, I closed myself, and decided to try and not make any friends. I have problems trusting people, and after the boss told me and the other left from that time to never talk about it, things have been difficult for me.

That is the reason everyone avoids me. You noticed, da? Antonio told you, also the boss."

"Oh, you heard that...?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter too much... Actually, my contract ends in two days. So then I can go home. It all depends if we survive this, though...

Three collapses should have killed me by now."

Ivan chuckled, the stroking of Gilbert's hair haven't stopped at all.

Gilbert didn't move. It's has just been so unfair for him.

And Gilbert thought his story was bad. He didn't get the person he liked cause he was a fucking girl! It was **nothing **compared to Ivan.

Well, it wasn't really something that bothered him too much, but it did a bit, though. It hurt his pride pretty badly back then, but... Seriously.

It was a wonder Ivan wasn't dead by now. The fact he was so strong to carry all of this. And the looks the men gave him, and how people back talked him.

"Do you wanna go home...?"

Gilbert asked simply.

"Not really. I have no real home to go back to... My sisters moved out after I left for this job here, and when I came home one even before the first collapse, I came home to a empty house and a letter, so... I guess I don't want to go home."

"Fucking hell, Ivan..."

"Things haven't been too well for me, I guess."

Ivan was crying now, a sad smile placed on his lips.

"So... I guess we both need this time now to not be lonely, da?"

"Wait! What about your parents?"

Gilbert blurted out suddenly, eyes kind of wide with surprise.

Ivan, however, looked hurt.

"Mama is dead. Two after she died papa fell into a depression and died as well. I never saw his body, he died while he was out hunting. I think a bear took him."

"... Sorry..."

Ivan smiled the same sad smile again, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Ivan seemed to start sobbing, a hand over his mouth, clearly it was a bit too much for him at the moment.

Gilbert hugged around him.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert... I don't mean... I just..."

"Hug around me tightly. It's an order."

Ivan looked to him, but didn't hesitate, now that he was allowed to.

He curled around him, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into his hair, almost silent sobs escaping his mouth, though he bit his lip hard to not let them do so.

He just couldn't help himself.

And for once, Gilbert let himself understand, and not complain, like he would do, or tease the Russian. It just didn't seem fitting at the moment, the fucker opened himself completely to Gilbert, trusting him...

He just blurted out his heart onto him, not afraid what would happen if he did so.

Gilbert had maybe never seen a man trusting someone like this in his life. People just seemed to ignore him as well, when he did so.

Gilbert was surprisingly alike the man in his arms at the moment. Left alone, with family who doesn't really care. Though, Ivan haven't gone through boredom, like Gilbert had.

He had to pay with blood and sweat, Gilbert knew that from when he saw Ivan's arms and hands, and the bandages wrapped around his chest. Some of the blood even Gilbert had spilled... The _third_ collapse was Gilbert's fault at first, but Ivan made it look like it was his fault, doing almost all the work. But no one questioned how it was that trigged this from the outside even. Maybe they all thought it was Ivan's fault by default.

Fucking idiot...

Gilbert wanted to punch the idiot. He didn't care for himself, he just watched so Gilbert was fine... Goddamnit. Freaking goddamnit...

However, Gilbert pride told him to not give something back. He was egoistical from the start, and that was just how he was.

Giving back wasn't in his nature.

Though Ivan deserve it more than anyone in the world.

He kept Gilbert sane, when he himself couldn't even keep himself sane.

Fucking pride...

Gilbert noticed that the sobs had stopped, and his companion had fallen asleep, clearly tired. Ivan laid like a child clinging to it's mother, and the mother was Gilbert at the moment.

Not that it mattered.

Gilbert decided to at least try to give something back, shoving his all so awesome pride aside to kiss the Russian's forehead goodnight.

He did so, and felt strangely accomplished. He watched Ivan's face, and how it slightly lit up.

It helped a lot, it seemed.

With the lighter mood set, Gilbert decided to go to sleep as well, hoping another nightmare wouldn't await him as he would fall into slumber again.

He also hoped Ivan wouldn't wake up during the night. More than anything at moment, because then Gilbert wouldn't know how to keep him sane.

He needed to ask Ivan more, and get to know him better to do so. Like he mentioned to himself earlier, he was not the best comforter, he was way too selfish.

Maybe that fact would go away soon. Although he would of keep his awesome! Of course!

Gilbert grinned to himself, and let sleep overtake him.

He told himself things would be fine.

Maybe that would stop him from having a nightmare this time.


	12. Bonding Over Strange Things

There are few people who likes him.

But does that matter?

Though everyone was unawesome all the time and left him alone, Gilbert guessed he would just be awesome and not leave him alone. Although.. He _is _fucking creepy.

Gilbert thought to himself as he watched the Russian male sleep next to him, hugging around him. Gilbert still laid under the blanket, the cold biting at his face, though it didn't seem to bother Ivan too much. He had dried tears under his eyes, and looked rather tired. It was odd, considering how deeply asleep he was.

Gilbert was never a morning bird, but he guessed it couldn't be too early, because it had slowly grown warmer as he had been lying and staring at the ceiling, afraid he will wake Ivan up if he moved even as much as an inch, or removed himself from the bed. And the bed was comfortable enough to stay in anyway.

Gilbert used Ivan's arm as a pillow, though. It was comfortable enough as well, considering that Ivan was occupying almost every single space of the pillow that didn't look like the blanket would fall off. Meaning, his head was in the middle of it, and his mouth let drool escape.

That didn't bother Gilbert too much, though. He simply wiped the drool off sometimes with the edge of the blanket they had over them.

Then he noticed Ivan's free arm move.

He moved it down, and wrapped around Gilbert's waist.

Said Gilbert stared to him for a while, really hoping he didn't have to wake the Russian up. This was a bit too perverted for his tastes.

Unless Ivan simply had a perverted dream or something like that. His expression was so peaceful, Gilbert didn't guess anything else.

Suddenly Ivan started to mumble to himself. In Russian.

The little Russian Gilbert knew was "tovarish". And this word Ivan did not utter in his slumber.

His voice was sad... As if he was apologizing. But for what...?

Gilbert sighed and moved his hand hesitantly to the Russian's face, and dried the tears, stroking the Russian's cheek in the progress, trying to make him shut up so he wouldn't wake himself up. And indeed the man did. His lips shut tight, and he moved against the touch.

Although Gilbert's hands where cold as fuck at the moment, Ivan seemed to enjoy the touch. Gilbert blinked to himself, and wondered why. He was pretty sure it wasn't like a Russian to like the cold, or cold touches generally. So... What the heck was he dreaming about?

Ivan's grip around the others waist tightened, and Gilbert was pulled close, dangerously close to the Russian. Not that he didn't want to fight it, he just didn't see the need. A sleeping man is harmless anyway, and it makes you an asshole if you fight against him, or even try to wake him up for hugging around you. Though, there was something called private space...!

Gilbert grumbled, and pat the Russian's head, who had nuzzled into the others neck. His private space was pretty invaded at the moment.

Though he had commanded the Russian to do so yesterday.

… Better keep it steady for him now. If he went insane, Gilbert would too.

… This reminded Gilbert they needed to start digging. And also to change Ivan's bandages.

It was many days since last time. And Gilbert swore he could see a stain of blood on Ivan's shirt. Shit.

Although Ivan couldn't use his arm too much. He could still carry rocks, and keep up support and such that they needed to set up, in fear that the rocks would start collapsing over them.

Because, Gilbert guessed Ivan was so cautious because of the ceiling. Maybe it was so bad, that the ceiling had damaged itself, and it was very likely if they removed the rocks blocking the entrance from the top, the whole thing would simply collapse over them. The ceiling was tallest at the entrance too. In the steel door room they where in at the moment, it was about one and a half meters to be exact. So whenever Ivan left the room, he had to duck sometimes to not hit his head at the door frame, which was almost burned into the ceiling over them. The rocks had melted around it, and the steel had melted into the rock, making a mixture of a strong and steady metal with the rock, who kept it in place as well. Some places around this room too, there was melted rock as well. Like, where the pipe from the stove went. Around it, the rock was melted in place, and hid it slightly. But the metal of the pipe seemed unaffected.

Gilbert yawned all of sudden, and proceeded to stretch his arms as high as he could. He turned his attention to the Russian beside him, who still haven't moved an inch.

He was fast asleep.

Gilbert pouted, really wanting to get up to explore the mine more than he did during yesterdays cleaning. He knew the first part they had been stuck in as well as his own pockets, but not this part. And it seemed huge!

There was many doors as well, but most wooden. So he was afraid the others rooms where all collapsed, and if he moved the doors...

He shuddered slightly, and decided to not give a fuck about Ivan, and sat up. However, Ivan didn't move. Instead he nuzzled into the others side.

But the sounds he made convinced Gilbert he was awake.

"Hey, Ivan. Ivan...?"

"Gilbert.."

It sounded like Ivan was kind of annoyed.

"Morning to you too, Ivan."

"Da..."

"Not a morning bird, are you?"

"I just miss the radio back at the house..."

That's right. Ivan had a radio who woke him up everyday. Gilbert took notice of it before the left for the mine, wondering why it looked so darned new.

It was a digital one, not the typical one.

Though he had seen the box somewhere in the room. And a new manual lying by it...

He most likely bought a new one when he was in town.

"Bought a new one?"

"Yes. I threw the old one out of the window."

… _The fuck?_

"Okay, then."

Gilbert said simply.

"Now let me go, maybe?"

Ivan noticed he was holding tightly around him. Though he didn't let go, instead he cuddled closer.

"You be my radio."

"Hey! Commanding is my thing!"

"Sing for me, and I'll let you go."

Clearly, the Russian did NOT need to keep his arm calm. His grip was as strong as the other hand, so it has healed well, it seemed.

"Then what the fuck should I sing for you! I don't know any Russian's songs!"

"I don't listen to Russian radio, do I?"

Right. They where in Germany.

Goddamnit.

"Then, what kind of song do you want me to sing? Something they play everyday on the radio, or something?"

"Just sing me what you want to sing."

Ivan said softly, watching the other man in his arms.

Gilbert huffed and turned away, and started to sing. Although it was low, and barely audioable, Ivan didn't mind. Instead, he relaxed against his pillow, watching him sing, and listening in the process. He would sometimes hush Gilbert as he was singing, to remind him to keep quiet.  
>Although this hurt Gilbert's pride rather sorely, Gilbert continued on his singing, guessing Ivan wouldn't start breakfast unless he was woken up the "right" way.<p>

Finally done singing, Gilbert scowled over to the man beside him.

"Satisfied now?"

"Why, yes, I am."

Gilbert smirked, and poked the others nose.

"I have a awesome voice, don't I? Also, let me go now."

Ivan nodded, and let him go. Although, when he did, Gilbert's body, for some reason, ached for his warm touch again.

This, was only explained because of a sudden cold, that bit into Gilbert's skin and bones, causing him to go back under the blanket.

Ivan simply chuckled, and pat his head.

"Too cold for you?"

"No, I was just comfortable."

"It didn't seem like it."

"Just shut up."

Ivan did so, for once, and finally got out of bed.

He got dressed, to then head out of bed, without a single problem.  
>Going over to the stove, he opened the lid, and simply let it stay open. He also opened the door, but didn't go out, instead, he looked around from the door, and went back in the room.<p>

"So. What do you want for breakfast, Gilbert?"

Gilbert glared at him from the bed, the blanket pulled up to his shoulders. He opened his mouth and spoke, though it got muffled into the blanket, causing Ivan to give him a curious look.

"I said, I want something with meat! Or something salty!"  
>Gilbert said as he had lifted his mouth from the blanket, though he didn't really didn't want to. The cold bit onto his lips, which caused him to hide half of his face to the blanket again.<p>

Ivan simply chuckled, and went over to the bags, which he had left by the door, and shuffled about in them.

Not soon after, Ivan had made some soup, and it was smelling really nice. It was just like sausages, boiled and put right on the plate, steaming hot.

It actually caused Gilbert to get up, and join Ivan at the messy and dusty table.

Though, silence mostly hung on their shoulders through the whole meal. None of the men really felt like talking, and the atmosphere made them both feel a tiny bit guilty about it, but it wasn't such a big deal.

Or maybe it was...

Gilbert stopped eating, leaving the spoon in his mouth, with a thoughtful expression.

"Mmey-.."

Gilbert said muffled, and removed the spoon from his mouth, as soon as Ivan looked up from his bowl.

"I wanna look at your wounds."

Ivan stirred the soup, although he didn't really need to, and lowered his gaze from Gilbert.

"When we're done eating, of course you can..."

Gilbert smirked triumphantly. He got the Russian to give in! Although it never seemed like a problem, Gilbert just loved to get things his way. This was just a general fact that stayed with him all the time.

"Oh-!"

Gilbert snapped, causing Ivan to look at him again.

"We should start digging today. We've been having a long break, don't you agree?"

Ivan simply nodded, and took another spoonful of soup in his mouth. He looked down to the bowl again.

"Hey. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Ivan looked up again, catching the annoyance in Gilbert's voice.

"Yes?"

"Just... Why the fuck do you moodswing so much?"

Ivan sighed, and suddenly gave the other a light smile.

"I'm always serious looking when I eat. It's called to enjoy your food, and not simply wolf it down."

Ivan said, hinting to the empty bowl infront of Gilbert.

"Well, no need to be cocky now, is it?"

Gilbert smirked, actually finding this interesting.

"It is from both sides, yes? So it doesn't matter too much."

"Bah, just don't piss me off."

Gilbert replied to that, smirking to him still. He rested his head in his hand, looking at Ivan.

"Well, it is not in my intention. You could say, I rather see this as something bonding us, rather than annoying us."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Ivan chuckled, finishing his soup.

"Our cocky sides might fit each other. In a positive manner. At least, that is how it see it, just by this little conversation."

"So... You're saying we can be friends, by being cocky?"

Ivan shrugged, though giving him a kind of hopeful look.

"Aren't we already friends...?"

Gilbert looked to him, furrowing his brows.

Did Gilbert consider Ivan a friend...? He had to think about those words for a little while. And it was written, almost literally on Gilbert's face that he was thinking, so Ivan simply took the bowl, and put it aside, awaiting answer.

The answer was critical for their relationship during the time they where stuck here. If Gilbert didn't want to be friendly, it would be a problem for Ivan, because he was being friendly to him.

And anyway, this was Gilbert's chance to convince to Ivan he was a great miner. Only if they boss would let them stay after this incident, though.

Gilbert finally opened his mouth.

"Yeah. We're friends."

Ivan has his back turned as he replied, and he looked to him, turning around completely. He wanted to ask him why he thought this, but found it better to not.

"I mean... You freaking hug me in bed. Only friends or lovers do that."

Gilbert continued.

Ivan simply replied with a relieved sigh, his expression reflecting his sigh.

Gilbert noticed this, and was kind of surprised at how fast those words warmed up the Russian. Like, he had a kind of cold expression just moments ago, with a solid frown, but now he was walking over to the table and joining him again, smiling.

"Da... Only friends do that."

Ivan repeated. Though, leaving out the lover part. Something Gilbert for some reason, took notice of.

"Yeah. And friends help each other as well, so take of your clothes."

"... What?"

The expression on Ivan's face now was priceless. He looked like a confused puppy.

"Remove your clothing."

"... Oh, the wounds!"

Gilbert raised a brow, amused. He wasn't stupid, no. Just a bit slow.  
>Usual, he thought, as he got up, moved his chair, and brought out the first aid kid.<p>

Ivan straightened his back, and let Gilbert do most of the work.

He removed the bandages, and inspected Ivan's wounds. They all seemed to have healed well, but it was surprising in that case, to notice blood on his shirt, and on the bandages. Because, all his wounds seemed fine.

Well, now Gilbert was looking straight forward to the Russian's chest. He looked to the side, and noticed a wound by his ribs had opened slightly. It was the on the side he laid on as they fell asleep.

"Don't lay on your side from now on. You got an open wound."

Ivan nodded, not moving an inch.

"Alright."

Finally done cleaning, Gilbert wrapped the bandages around Ivan's chest, somehow thinking to himself he was strangely well built. And had a pretty nice chest and stomach. Although not as awesome as his own, though!

He patted Ivan's chest as a sign he was done, and took off his sock, placing his ankle and leg in Ivan's lap. The one with the large gaping wound.

Ivan simply got to work, and cleaned Gilbert's wound. It hurt like a bitch, but it was good for you, Gilbert thought to himself, biting his lip rather hard to not give in to the pain. It didn't hurt to walk on it, or even run, or jump, but to clean it, was hell on earth.

Ivan was finally done, and wrapped his ankle up in new, tidy bandages. He patted Gilbert's ankle, smiling slightly.

Gilbert removed his leg, and stomped it into the ground a few times. It felt a bit more healthy now, and not so heavy like it usually did.

"So."

Ivan spoke suddenly, making Gilbert look at him, just in time for him to see Ivan dressing up again.

"Now we go to the entrance, yes?"

Gilbert nodded, watching him.

"Yeah. You'll take the pick axe. I don't wanna hack today."

"That is fine."


	13. The Cold Brings Them Together

If it wasn't for Gilbert's past, he would most likely be lying on the dusty ground by now, panting out and having his arms ache as if they had a heavy lift on them.

He had carried large, and heavy rocks from the upper part of the heap of rock and dirt that blocked his and Ivan's escape route, for three hours now.

And Ivan, had concentrated at releasing rocks in a more gentle way, by hacking away small parts, and removing the rocks as they where small enough, and just shaped to not cause any rocks to fall down, or destroy all their work, including their life's.

Upon entering the entrance to the mine, Gilbert and Ivan noticed it had been snowing outside, and the cold had tensed the ceiling, also frozen some rocks together in place, which meant bad news.

Why?

It was as simple as this; The ceiling was already pretty unstable, and the cold would not help their cause in removing rocks stuck to the ceiling by ice . Nor, even if they where able to warm the rocks up, it would melt the top, and make the whole thing collapse over their heads.

It was work for a perfectionist. And someone who was really, really careful.

That was the main reason why Ivan was hacking, and Gilbert carried the rocks to the back. Anyway, at the moment, said Gilbert just felt way too lazy to do such work. He would rather watch Ivan, as he waited for new rocks to move, or place.

Ivan would stare at the rocks intensely, watching so he didn't hack too hard. He was wearing the only pair of gloves they had.

"Hey, Ivan."

Gilbert spoke calmly, but made sure he was heard.

"Yes?"

… They had agreed on forehand that they would keep their words short.

"Let me borrow a glove. It's freezing."

Said Ivan stopped his work, and slowly made his way from his position down to the other. None of the two men noticed that their breaths had turned into damp by now.

Gilbert thought it was because he stopped moving that he got cold, but he didn't care too much.

Showing up his hands, silently asking Gilbert which glove he wanted, Ivan plucked the glove off his left hand, and handed it quickly to the other, to let the warmth left inside the glove warm Gilbert's hand.

"We should take a break."

The purple eyed man proposed.

He was answered with a simple nod, and Gilbert hurrying to the steel room door.

Ivan followed right after him, but got the door shut in his face as he was about to enter.

Frowning slightly, Ivan opened up the door, to be met by the white haired man, huddled up against the pillow in the bed, cling to the blankets and Ivan's coat. His cheeks had a faint redness, the same as his nose, and his hands were clearly shaking.

His frown turned into a smile, as he went over to him, and sat down on the bed.

"Not used to the cold, are we?"

Gilbert gave a low grunt, and snuggled more to the items keeping him warm.

"You would think it would be a bit warmer down here, ja? I mean, it's a fucking mine! The cold shouldn't get past the rocks so easily!"

Ivan leaned against the wall, sitting just a few centimetre's away from him, his hand keeping to his body to restore the heat, which had become cold.

"It just shows how fragile the mountain is, after all these collapses. It is a wonder the mine is still standing."

Ivan did have a point...

"Yeah... It still can't excuse the fact I'm freezing my ass off here."

"If I could, I would fire up the oven... But it's best to not, unless we're making dinner..."

Gilbert looked to the oven, and so to Ivan.

"Why so?" Gilbert asked simply, watching Ivan.

And said Ivan looked to the other, and smiled.

"To prevent certain death. If the mountain is supporting itself on frozen rock at the moment, and we heat it up, I guess we will both be buried."

"Alright. Just say that instead of having me ask you! It's cold in my mouth as I open it!"

"Maybe it is time to shut it? Completely?"

"What! You're telling me to shut up!"

"Yes. The less talking, the better, Gilbert."

"No one tells the _awesome _me to shut up!"

Ivan sighed, and gave the other a warning, yet kind of bored look.

"If you value your life, you should seal your lips. Before I seal them for you."

"Pff-, you're not going to kill me, are you!"

Gilbert's face suddenly took a drastic change. From annoyed, to cocky, a smug smirk placed on his lips.

This did not please Ivan, who hoped he would never work with someone like that... Although such people were simply interesting to him, people like Gilbert where known to let out their annoying behaviour in the wrong time, and wrong place, mostly. At least from what Ivan has heard from others.

And it was confirmed to him now.

Sighing, Ivan slapped a hand over Gilbert's smirk, and simply let it stay there, hoping the man beside him would get the point, and calm down.

And luckily, he did.

Gilbert relaxed.

It seemed like he was leaning against Ivan's hand as well, closing his eyes slightly.

And this action worried Ivan.

_Gilbert's face was ice-cold._

As if he was a breathing corpse. And the fact Ivan's hands where always pretty warm, maybe softened up the other.

Watching Gilbert still, Ivan sighed, and started to remove his hand.

Gilbert didn't mind, but gave him a annoyed pout and just as annoyed glare, as if telling him to put it back.

Thinking so, Ivan simply made a gesture with his body and hand, to lean in on his shoulder.

Gilbert did so, leaning his head heavily against the warm skin, and scarf. And as he did, Ivan slid his arm around the others shoulders, letting his hand support itself on the others shoulder.

However, this position didn't seem to please Gilbert too much, as Ivan would feel a cold stare at him. A silent stare, Ivan already knew, and how, he wasn't sure, wasn't enough for Gilbert to try gaining Ivan's attention, and almost as if counting down, Ivan's lips pressed together as he heard the other man speak, just in time with his predictions.

"Spread your legs."

"..."

That was a bit unusual... To be commanded to spread your legs...

"Pardon...?"

Gilbert's stare worsened.

"I'll be sitting in your lap from now on."

Ivan looked to the other, who still rested against his shoulder, and wondered what in the world was swirling up in his head.

Ivan thought it was his cockyness, maybe. Must be it.

"Alright. Just don't wiggle too much."

Gilbert lifted his head tiredly, and watched Ivan's face as he sat in a more comfortable position for himself, his legs slightly crosses, with knees to the sides.

Gilbert then proceeded to remove the blankets and coat that warmed him, and crawled into Ivan's lap, struggling for some painfully slow seconds, to then finally settling down.

Ivan's face was a mix of light pain, and amusement. He had a rather light smile planted on his lips, and watched Gilbert's every move.

And Gilbert's moves were as follows, that he simply moved a bit to the side, and relaxed his entire body as he did so, leaning against Ivan heavily. He laid his head down into Ivan's scarf, and nuzzled against it. He had no smile, just a contented look on his face.

"Now pull the blankets around me. Also the coat."

Ugh. Ivan had to move...

And said Ivan simply did as he was told, bringing the blanket over the other, and made sure there was no holes to let cold air in. He in the end laid his coat over the other, and brought is hands to rest at his knees. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was the best for now.

"Your arms are warm too."

Gilbert muttered into the scarf, his face a bit hidden.

Ivan could swear he saw a blush spreading across Gilbert's cheeks, the one he could see, at least. Thinking it wouldn't matter too much, because they where friends, Ivan did as he was told, wrapping his arms around the other, causing him to get much more comfortable, actually. He let Gilbert adjust to where they should rest, so that it wouldn't get awkward for the two.

Ivan just hoped they wouldn't have to stay like this for a while. Because if they fell asleep... His hands might slide down...

His thoughts were interrupted, though, as Gilbert nudged at Ivan's neck.

"Night, dummkopf..."

"What is that supposed to mean...?"

"It means goodnight, idiot."

Ivan sighed, and rested his head on the others.

"You could at least be a bit more grateful, yes?"

"Whatever... Just don't throw me off you as you sleep."

Chuckling now, Ivan simply uttered a yes in Russian, and closed his eyes as well.

It was sudden for the other to snuggle up to Ivan like this, but he understood why well. Cold would make the toughest of men cringe, Ivan had seen so back in his homeland...

His homeland of Mother Russia...

He didn't really miss it too much, because he didn't have anything to go back to. But... It was his home, no matter what.

Ever since the last collapse, Ivan started to think about going home. But now... He was pretty much stuck.

So... Why not just enjoy the time he had?

Maybe he would be relived from death, yet again... And hopefully manage to get Gilbert out, without overworking him, and shutting him up.

Yeah... Keeping that big mouth of his shut was Ivan's first priority. He just hoped Gilbert would agree on it.

Ivan was a honest man. And he would never really try to indirectly make Gilbert shut up. He'd rather ask him if he can do so.

It was better that way.

But... Right now, Ivan didn't want to think any more. He wanted to sleep, because the warmth the two men created together made him drowsy.

He gave the man sleeping on his shoulder a quick look.

Gilbert was snoozing softly, his face looking pretty peaceful. He looked really beautiful, with those white eyelashes fanning as Ivan would breathe on them.

Ivan smiled to himself, and brought the blanket more onto Gilbert's neck, and rested his head back, hugging around the other. Waking up tomorrow would be a bit awkward, and maybe leave both of them sore from sitting in such a position, but Ivan didn't care.

Neither would Gilbert, Ivan guessed, drifting off to sleep.


	14. Using Actions Rather Than Words

Gilbert wasn't sure if he should be pissed at himself, or at Ivan.

Gilbert had woken up by starting to sneeze violently, due to Ivan's soft breathing through the others hair, making the dust that had settled in it fly out over his face, and been drawn into his nose as he would breath softly in and out during his sleep.

It also made Gilbert's face feel dirty, so he took the liberty of wiping his face into Ivan's scarf, which he had borrowed yesterday.

It was pretty cold for his hands to even reach up from the blankets, so he quickly pulled them down under again.

Gilbert took a glance back at the person he was sitting on, and noticed he was still asleep, his head hanging limply down, as it has nothing to support itself to, as Gilbert had moved to wipe his face.

Said Gilbert simply moved his head back, letting the Russian sleep until he woke up... Or else he had to sing a song or whatever, to wake him up.

And at the moment, Dance With Me by Max Raabe played in his mind until it it left echoes inside of his skull. Gilbert rather doubted Ivan would appreciate being woken up by such an annoying song. And anyway, there was no way Gilbert was able to sing like that dude.

He was a freaking opera singer! And Gilbert didn't want to scream out the tones, it would surely doom them both right in the bed they where sitting in!

Ivan's head bobbed a bit to the side, the Russian grumbling something in his sleep.

The guy looked like a kid who was sleeping at the moment.

Though he looked kinda peaceful..

Like Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, whenever he was asleep. Though luckily, Ivan didn't drool like Ludwig did.

And it was a good thing, considering Ivan rested his heavy head on Gilbert's. His hair would be ruined if something wet mixed itself with the dust.

Not that it was his greatest concerns, but it was a concern worthy of thinking about!

Gilbert laid his head head, not caring how the Russian's head would move, and rested his head on the others shoulder. He looked up to the ceiling, and started seeing patterns in the rock, like faces he was familiar with, and other things that he liked.

_Especially _food.

Ice-cream, Wurst, you name it.

Ivan moved his head, most likely not really sure where he was going about with his head, and let it rest loosely, and almost touching, at Gilbert's neck, his head hanging slightly limp again.

A single crack broke Gilbert out of his thoughts, as he looked around, cautious that it might could have been the ceiling, or any other part of the mine.

But... It was simply too close to be them mine...

He took a suspicious glance over to Ivan, and nudged his head with the side of head, his lips touching Ivan's slightly as he did so, and heard another crack, coming directly from the Russian's neck. Sighing, Gilbert mustered his throat, and started to wiggle, to then slightly struggle onto the Russian, trying to shake him away, or maybe press down at his leg or something, to try and wake him up.

And he was successful.

Ivan grunted, sounding like a bear waking up from it's slumber, as he slowly raises his head, stroking against Gilbert's, whom haven't moved his head much, and looked around, his eyelids heavy, and with black circles around his eyes.

"What...?"

His voice was slurry, and it sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

"Morning, sleepy head. Time to wake up to the sound of music."

Gilbert said, and cleared his throat in the most silent way he could, and started singing on a slow, steady song, silently as he could.

Ivan seemed to need some time to regain his thoughts, and was about to open his mouth, but didn't. Instead, he caught on, and smiled, rather amused that the other man beside him actually did it as Ivan asked him to.

Not that it was a common problem, it was just that Ivan didn't really expect it. Gilbert seemed more like the independent guy.

However, Ivan didn't know how wrong he was..

As Gilbert was finished with his song, he looked over the Russian over him, and smirked, rather eager to get to work today.

"So... What's for breakfast?"

"Simple sandwiches. I'll get up and make some, if you could move."

"What if I don't wanna move?"

Ivan looked up to the other from the bags of food he had been staring at for a few moments.

"Well, then there'll be no breakfast for you."

"Fine, fine! I'll get off you."

Gilbert said, as he started to move slightly, and as he was about to get to his feet, the cold bit onto him hard, and he plopped down again onto the Russian, right at his crotch, causing the Russian to hiss in pain.

"I'm staying. Carry me."

"C-could you maybe move a bit... You're sitting on my dick..."

Gilbert looked back at him, and grinned.

"Naah, it'll be much more easier for you to carry me. Besides, does it matter so much? I mean, we're friends, right?"

"I believe people that are more than just friends sit on each other like this..."

"Oh, quit whining. I'm too awesome to be /that/ heavy."

Ivan sighed, rather heavily, as he wiggled his arms down the tangle of clothes and legs, and got a grip on Gilbert's bottom, and lifted him off him, which caused Gilbert's cheek to flush bright red.

"That was a no touching zone!"

Ivan simply sighed, and got up quickly before Gilbert could move onto him again, and patted his head, wrapping the blankets around him again.

"You asked for it."

He said with a smile, that was truly kind, but Gilbert couldn't help but to stick out his tongue.

Being hungry often made Gilbert kind of childish, it seemed...

"Whatever!"

Gilbert said, and turned away, hiding half his face in his blanket. He stared at the Russian as he started to cut the bread.

He held the bread in his hand, right under where he cut..

If he continued on, he would-..

Yep, he just cut himself.

However, Ivan seemed to take it more calmly than Gilbert did, as he simply reached over to his pockets, and pulled out a handkerchief, wrapping it around his, to then resume the food making.

Gilbert, however, got worried, as he stared at him, but keeping his mouth shut.

Every drop of blood spilled would drain the Russian's life away. And his current life spawn was quite bad already, considering that his wounds had not healed too well, and that there was pools of dried blood by the entrance...

Which reminded Gilbert of something he wanted to ask the Russian...

"Hey, how long are you planning that we work today?"

Ivan looked up from the food, and replied as he looked down again, resuming his work.

"All day. The mountain is growing colder, and more fragile... If there is a warmer day tomorrow, we might have a problem digging... So we need to quicken out pace when it comes to removing rocks."

All day... Great, just great..

But Gilbert knew why, so he accepted it.

"Fine. But can we at least eat sometimes...? I don't wanna starve."

"That's why I'm making extra food today, to bring in to the entrance. It's better that we eat and work."

Gilbert shrugged, nodding in the progress.

"Alright."

Ivan stood up, finally done with the food, as he looked to the other.

"Bring the hack and the gloves, and we'll start."

"Yeah, sure..."

Heading to the entrance, the two men got to work as soon as they arrived. They shared Ivan's pair of gloves as always, Ivan using the right glove to cover up his wound, since it is it he had at the moment.

The rocks where ice cold, and it hurt to touch them with their bare hands.

Ivan knew it would be hell for Gilbert, but this time, it was best not to offer the second glove to him.

Instead, he offered Gilbert his coat, which the other accepted with a grin, because it was his turn to stay on the top of the rock heap, to drag out and hack away stone carefully, and giving them to Ivan.

You could believe the rock would heat up to the man's skin before getting to Ivan, but the intense cold and wind from the outside froze the rock as soon as Gilbert let it aside to be picked up.

By the time the sun was about to hide in behind the mountains outside, Ivan and Gilbert had proceeded far less than they had hoped for.

This, because a slight give in up at the ceiling caused some rocks to fall over Gilbert, and make him tumble down the heap.

Ivan had to dig him out of a thin layer of rock and dirt, and helped him up.

"Go rest, Gilbert... You hit your head pretty badly..."

"Nope. I'm securing the ceiling before more stuff happens."

Ivan couldn't disagree. It was something they had to do anyway.

"Give me the second glove. I'm freaking freezing.."

Being given the second glove, Ivan sighed, blowing some hot air onto his bare hands, before removing the handkerchief, and starting to remove the rocks which had tumbled down with Gilbert, occasionally giving Gilbert some rocks and wood to steady the ceiling.

It took about 4 hours with careful work, but they where finally done.

"Now we go rest."

Ivan mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, shivering slightly.

Gilbert, who climbed down from the heap supported himself on Ivan's shoulder, before nodding silently, going to the hole they had created.

Ivan followed after, looking back one to make sure there wasn't more work to do. He was a bit worried about the ceiling still...

They headed straight to bed.

Gilbert sat down, and was handed a sandwich by Ivan, which he eagerly ate up, being hungry after a long day lying on his tummy and back, on rocky ground.

Something that Gilbert considered worse than training, since it was so goddamned hard to try and restrain himself from relaxing on the rocks, because it would hurt like fuck.

Like lying on a needle mat.

But now he could rest.

He plucked off the gloves from his hands, and placed them on the table, looking to Ivan as he finally sat down beside him. He was munching a sandwich as well, his hands shaky.

Gilbert stared at the hands, before wolfing down his sandwich, moving towards the wall, and lying down there, wrapping the blankets around him.

Ivan, as if he knew automatically what do to, laid the coat over him, as he slipped in beside him, wrapping a blanket over himself and Gilbert. He looked to him for a minute, and his eyes met Gilbert's.

None could really tell what the other was thinking. But out from their stare, it seemed like they where interested in it.

"Now hug around me."

Ivan nodded, and did as he was told, bringing his arm out for Gilbert to rest on. Gilbert did so, and soon, he laid against Ivan's chest. He smelt awfully much like strawberry jam, and some kind of smell that made Gilbert feel more cosy and comfortable.

Said, well smelling man hugging around Gilbert, let his nose nuzzle into his hair, and sighed heavily.

"Hey, cut it. I sneeze when you touch my hair."

Ivan nodded silently, and rested his head against the pillow instead, looking out, worried still for the ceiling.

"Goodnight."

Gilbert mumbled, and he was looking up at Ivan to do the same.

And said man nodded, and smiled.

"Goodnight."

And so Gilbert rested his head in Ivan's chest, and fell asleep rather quickly.

Ivan, however, laid awake for a while...

Still worried for the ceiling...


	15. Love Does Not Need An Explanation

During the night that followed after the two men had fallen asleep together, the cold grew more intense, as it bit onto Ivan's nose, as if a beast sat on him, and nibbled non stop. It passed Gilbert untouched, this because during the hours that had flown by quicker than seconds, Gilbert had buried his nose and face onto the Russian's scarf, his hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt and coat, clinging for warmth.

The problem of sharing only one blanket, was that it was little space to lie on, and whenever someone moved, the other should move with, or at least be awake to be able to bring the blanket over the two again.

The coat laid over them, but it was shared as well, sideways, so it only covered their chests, and not feet.

And like usually, it was the biggest problem.

The Russian lying in the bed was stirred awake by the cold, as a nightmare shock him, a nightmare from the old days. He moved in a way that caused the other man in the bed to stir up, and open his eyes, awakening from his slumber.

Out of his throat a irritated grunt sounded, as his eyes widened more than he intended to, meaning he couldn't sleep any more.

He looked up to the Russian, who looked down at him, and their eyes met in silence. Gilbert was about to say something, when he noticed the fear in Ivan's eyes. And the sound that suddenly echoed through the mine...

Ivan looked up to the ceiling, wondering what that sound might could have been, before a firm hand gripped at his chin, and forced his head down to look at the other. The ruby eyes that met Ivan's seemed to tell him he didn't care about the sound.

All he wanted to know was why he was woken up. It stood as if written on his face, a rather funny looking pout on his lips. However, Ivan couldn't care right now. It had grown too cold... It was not good at all.. Ivan needed to-.

Stopped in his thinking because of a solid punch to the stomach, Ivan's panicked eyes softened up, and met the rubies again. Though his face was twisted in pain.

"Thank you. I needed that."

He replied as if in a whisper.

The male by his side silently demanded an answer, and Ivan just pointed to a water bottle, where the water had slowly turned into ice, by the side of the whole bottle.

At first, Gilbert looked up for any cracks in the ceiling to let water escape through, but found none, and instead looked to the Russian's blood red nose.

Knowing how they where lying before they fell asleep, Gilbert simply nodded, and laid his head on the Russian's chest, trying to listen to him and whatever sounds he made, instead of those around him. It would just make him distressed.

Ivan however, listened to every sound the mountain made.

And it got him more and more worried, as he wanted to sit up, but afraid he would hurt the other in the progress. He stared up at the ceiling, and around it.

The cold must really had bitten onto the mountain now, it felt as if it was shaking. Like a fragile house in the wind, ready to give in at any moment.

And it was bad. Really bad.

But his thoughts where interrupted yet again, by the other dragging his head down again, shushing him. And the way he was staring at him told him to keep quiet, and stop breathing so heavily.

Apparently they had switched roles for the moment.

Ivan chuckled slightly to himself, and stroked the others locks, as a thank you for helping him calm down. And the way the other leaned into his warmth caused the Russian to smile, happy he would accept the affection.

Gilbert just leaned into his hand, because he needed to shut the other world out. And it was way too cold to get up right now. Unless they needed to rush over to the entrance and stop a collapse of some sort.

Because yes, Gilbert knew exactly what was going on. He knew that the cold bit onto the mountain, and making the rock less moveable, causing the mountains ground to stand on too hard, and the fragile top of it all that reached all the way up to where it was solid again. Gilbert could guess that it was how it was.

Hard on the ground, soft in the middle, and hard on top of the whole damn thing. This, because it would be where it had been less shaken. And those few rocks that might had been shaken had fallen off, and tumbled down the side, taking with rock and dirt from the outside of the mine, causing it's walls to lower in strength.

It was all just guessing for Gilbert, and since he was just a _tiny_ bit too nervous to speak at the moment, he decided that it was the case.

The mine seemed to quiet down after a few hours.

And during those few hours, the smaller man had started to shake violently. He was missing the body fat needed for such temperatures.

Ivan however, did not, as he kept his warmth. Though, he gave most to the other, making them depended on each other for warmth.

Because, if Ivan moved, Gilbert would freeze, and if Gilbert moved, Ivan would freeze as well, but not as badly as Gilbert.

During the hours, Gilbert had wiggled up on Ivan's chest, in which Ivan laid on his back, making it easier for the other to lie on him.

Holding his hands by the others shoulders, Gilbert buried his face into his neck, his legs wanting to wrap themselves together with the Russian's for warmth. He had half his body on the Russian, and the other half supported him in the position.

Deciding to break the awkward stare Ivan gave Gilbert as he requested this, Gilbert simply opened his mouth.

"Let me."

"It is quite the position, Gilbert."

"I don't care. Let me, I know you want to."

Ivan just stared at him with an eyebrow raised, as he moved to his side, and opened up his legs, letting the other wrap his around them.

When he relaxed, he wrapped his arms around the other, trying to warm him the best he could, and with the best indentions. It didn't seem to work on Gilbert though, as he lifted his head up, staring at him, before wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"Hey.. If we die now.. Would you miss me?"

Gilbert asked Ivan, not sure what kind of reply he would get from the other.

"Yes. We're friends, right? And growing closer." Ivan joked.

It just caused the other to chuckle, happy to see the other trying to keep his mood up, even though they were both shaking like mad.

"Yeah.. I guess so."

Looking to Ivan, Gilbert chuckled, seeing a kid in front of him. A kid trying so hard to tell his mother he's happy with the broccoli he got served with his meat. It was all too clear Ivan was worried off his wits.

Wondering what might help him calm down, Gilbert thought about his nose. Now that Gilbert had pulled his nose away from any source of warmth, he felt the same pain and stinging in his nose as Ivan most likely did, and to warm it would be a good deed, and maybe even calm him.

Gilbert just hoped it wouldn't make him panic, as he leaned up to him, causing the Russian to move his head a bit more, as Gilbert's lips met the Russian's upper side of his strong nose, those soft, but a little dry lips warming the skin, and the breath from the other breathing on his forehead and eyes.

Eyes that where wide open, staring at the other in surprise.

Not that it was a bad surprise, no, not at all, it was just so unexpected from the other, Ivan couldn't help but to let his clattering jaw drop slightly, causing even his teeth to freeze.

Gilbert moved his lips from the others nose, and moved to the tip, pressing his lips there.

And where the other had planted his lips before, the warmth lingered on his nose in a rather pleasant way, loving the way the skin was touched and caressed.

Ivan just watched him all along, wanting to tell him to keep his warmth to himself, but didn't. If he did, maybe he would loose his good friend... And ally...

And maybe something more...

Thinking about how many times they have touched during those nights, and how close they had been lying, Ivan couldn't help but to think he might even feel stronger than expected for the other.

But how weird, really..

Not knowing much about crushes and love in general, Ivan had no idea a crush could occur so fast as in an hour. So it made him slightly confused.

Gilbert, on the other hand, knew he cared deeply for the other. Because Ivan cared deeply for him, as he saw it and felt it.

It would just take a while for him to admit it out loud. This, because his pride took the best of him, sometimes.

Though it had been strangely quiet all night...

Pulling back from the others nose, Gilbert's ruby eyes met with the purple ones, staring into them, and noticing the confusion. But Gilbert shock it off, as his heavy head leaned slightly down to him.

He continued to stare into those eyes of his, as if looking for something.

And Ivan did the exact same, staring onto them, and closing his mouth. This, because it was cold now, from keeping open too long.

Gilbert leaned on so close that their breath mingled with each other.

Gilbert didn't really know what he was doing. Nor did he care too much.

Though Ivan knew what he, himself, was doing. He was looking for affection in the others eyes, and had found some too.

Ivan was just too inexperienced to not look for signs that the other liked him. He just needed to know, that if his further actions would be worth it...

Suddenly, Gilbert's hands touched the back of Ivan's head, and pulled the other one to him, making their lips crash together.

Gilbert decided to take the advantage here, because the Russian was simply too stupid to understand, and needed actions to know what was on his mind.

Their lips started to move against each other, as the Russian gripped onto the clothes Gilbert was wearing, his eye wide open, and staring at the other in awe.

He was surprised, yet so... Overjoyed.

That he would finally meet someone's lips.

And he didn't mind that it was Gilbert's. No, not at all. Gilbert's was fine, because it was him.

Even though the two men didn't know each other well, being trapped together and spending their days not even more than a meter from each other, had caused the two to form a non visible bond. Not one of love, but that followed right now, to be fair.

The kiss lasted long.

Very, very long. For maybe 20 minutes, as they two quickly learned to breathe in the kiss. And it was easy to keep it going too, because it created warmth through their bodies, a solid blush that showed all too well spread on their cheeks.

And they didn't deepen the kiss either.

It could follow later.

Just right now, they wanted to get warm together, it seemed.

So different, yet wanting the same thing...

It was rather odd of the two men, both of them knew. They just didn't want to do anything about it now.

Not having a clue what to do next, Gilbert pulled back, and looked to the other, as the said man looked to him as well.

Staring into each others eyes for maybe 3 minutes, their lips lingered with the others touch, wanting more. It was like a tingling feeling, causing them to move closer to each other again.

This time it was Ivan's turn to kiss the other, as he suddenly moved in, and locked their lips together, moving the other so he was lying on his back now, causing him to look at him confused, yet knowing so well what was going on.

He let his arms lock around the others neck, as he pulled him down and kept him there, kissing him slowly back.

And as the other did, Ivan proved himself no child, and licked the others lips, wanting more.

And by watching all those soap opera's, Gilbert knew what it meant, as he opened his mouth, though a bit shyly.

And upon feeling the soft, and warm muscle touch his own, the shyness was all pushed away as he started to kiss the other deeply, feeling the comfortable warmth into his mouth. The Russian yelped a bit, but went on with it, as they shared tongues for some blissfully long minutes, because they had to pull away from each other, out of breath. Gilbert had no idea how badly Ivan wanted to kiss him more. And it seemed like they shared each other feelings, wanting to kiss each other so hungrily it would be like eating each other.

However, none of them did, knowing if it went to far, it would be bad... Well, at least for the warmth they had build up from the kisses.

Pushing at Ivan so he laid down, Gilbert laid his head onto the others chest again, and nuzzled against it, hoping it would keep his nose out of the cold air.

Ivan let him, and sighed softly, before stroking his hair.

They don't needed words to confirm their attraction to each other. They just needed to lie together like this, trying to keep each other warm, and waiting until the night had reached morning, so the cold would not be so intense.

"We need to find lower grounds."

Ivan then suddenly whispered, causing the other to look at him, his face serious.

"The mine wont hold if we continue digging. And in this rate, we can't continue.. The water is freezing, and without heat that we can keep going, we'll freeze to death."

Worried for something like that, Gilbert couldn't help but to think that they needed to dig into the frozen ground, causing his expression to drop.

"We will go down the well later today. If I'm not wrong, the water have dug itself a road down out of the mountain. It might be long, but it's worth a dry, because it will be much more warmer down there..."

Gilbert looked to him again, and whispered softly;

"How far down?"

Thinking for a while, the Russian looked to some concept drawings etched around on the walls, though dirty, he managed to read a few letters on it, remembering most of what he had been told.

"14 meters. We where supposed to have it 20, but the mine collapsed before it. Clean water would be down those 6 more meters, so that we could practically live here."

14 meters would be a long way to go just for the beginning, Gilbert guessed.

But it was time to get out of here. He knew this, and just had to do whatever was necessary for them to escape from there. Although it was very cosy, but ice-cold.

And who knew how far that road might be. And where it would take them! Also, how small it was, considering that the water most likely didn't have such a high level.

But what Ivan said was true... Gilbert, as he sat in the bus, had noticed that there indeed was a small river, flowing down to the forest below. And by the size of it, Gilbert guessed the had to dig their way out, and that quickly as fuck, because just by smelling the air coming from the well, he could tell it was mud and soil there. Maybe even dripping down from the ceiling...

Well, at least it would be better than to kill themselves while staying here.

And on a even better note, the hard ground and wet soil above them would protect them if the mine where to collapse for good.

As long as it was only that, and not the whole mountain, because then it would be a bit too heavy for the small passage to handle.

"We'll start moving things down today, and leave in one day."

Ivan said, as he looked to the other.

"Now, let us just rest, and maybe eat something, yes?"

Gilbert nodded, as he leaned up to the other yet again, and stole a kiss.

He earned a kiss back though, as Ivan still had his hand behind his head, keeping him there.


	16. The Final Collapse

"How are we going to do this anyway? Just pack up all our stuff and jump down the well?"

Gilbert asked from his place in Gilbert's lap, as they had sat up together after eating some sandwiches Ivan had prepared beforehand, both men munching under the covers, so it laid crumbles and pieces of salad all over it, that sometimes fell down onto their bodies, and annoyingly enough, somehow creeping themselves up the others shirts as they moved, while lying down. It simply pissed off Gilbert beyond reason as he even head-butted Ivan sometimes as he moved, causing the Gilber to move, and the crumbles to poke at his skin, making it uncomfortable for him.

So, they decided to sit up, like they where doing now, and shake the crumbles out of their shirts, something that the cold took advantage of, making both the men almost cling to each other for warmth.

But at the moment Gilbert was sitting with his back turned to Ivan, as said man held around the others waist, warming him softly, and simply waiting for the intense air to warm up.

Gilbert had turned around suddenly, and stolen one end of Ivan's scarf for himself, so they where sharing that too.

Though, Ivan didn't seem to mind, as he simply cuddled close to him, burying his face into the others shoulder, to sometimes lift it, feeling the cold air on his mouth, which would always heat up intensely and kind of wetly, as he continued to breathe onto the others skin and the fabric of his scarf.

Ivan lifted his head slightly as Gilbert spoke, however, and looked to him curiously, frowning slightly as he noticed the others mouth was a weak shade of blue.

"We will climb down the wooden steps that is constructed to the wall. If we're lucky, none of them are moulded or broken. The lower ones might be, because of the humidity and wetness of the small water ore we hit, creating the river."

Looking back to the other as he had answered, Gilbert nodded slightly. He kept watching Ivan, looking at the emotions and traits that created Ivan's current facial expression.

It seemed like he was kind of heavy hearted. Though, hope shone in his eyes, and also a strange kindness that had surfaced after their heated kiss. Soon he smiled softly, seeming to respond to Gilbert's intense watching, as their lips suddenly met, by Ivan leaning in, in attempt to warm his newly made lovers lips with his own.

Gilbert didn't seem too surprised, as he leaned into the kiss as well, smiling softly into the kiss as he pressed them against the others, knowing exactly what was his goal.

Pulling back as Gilbert's lips lingered with Ivan's touch and warmth, Gilbert simply smiled, and turned his head away, kind of embarrassed at the lovely dovely action from Ivan, finding it a bit too cliché. He noticed the blanket slipping away from him, as the cold suddenly lashed at him like a whip, hitting his body in a uncomfortable way.

Trying to recoil from the attack, Gilbert failed, as a shiver shot through his body, even where Ivan was holding him.

Ivan, of course reacting at these actions, removed his hands from the others waist, and pulled the cover more around Gilbert, nor himself.

"It's time. I'll start the packing, you just warm yourself in the meantime."

Ivan said, sternly, meaning business.

Gilbert simply replied with a nod, actually happy he could have a short break from work of any kind. Although, it was freaking annoying to watch the other, with his heavily damaged hands, literally yank the metal tools away from the frozen ground. Not even the wooden handles could protect Ivan's hands from the cold, and it worried Gilbert.

Ivan's hands where covered in frost bites.

And it was as bad as Ivan had problesm gripping around things, but he forced himself to do so.. It seemed like it was painful, but Gilbert body didn't want to move, no matter how much he tried to convince it to do so.

Shutting up, Gilbert got reminded of his own injuries, and Ivan's too. They had forgotten about it all, most likely because none of them had felt them hurt.

Looking to Ivan's side of his head, he noticed the bandages was still wrapped tightly around the others head, and the spot where his wound lied, was white.

This meant Ivan's wound haven't opened. Nor got an infection.

Something that revealed the other man on the bed, who watched Ivan yank even the smallest coin from the ground, planning to return everything to their previous owners.

Though he only brought with what they could carry. He brought with a shovel, in case they needed to dig themselves out.

Gilbert let his eyes travel from the Russian, to the first aid lying on the table resting beside some of the two floored beds that Ivan deemed useless, because the sheets and madras was rotten. Though, they didn't smell too bad, not at all, actually.

The first aid kit haven't been used in a few days, and it was neatly organized by Ivan. So neatly, Gilbert lifted the covers from his wounded ankle, and checked his wound, and bandage. It seemed well enough, though he had been bleeding for a little while.

And suddenly, pain struck through his wound as the cold froze all kind of healing progress that had been going on in the wound. He yelped out slightly, as he moved his foot with the pain, causing the warmth to grow back into his wound, and a metallic "clank" from the shovel being dropped, and steps towards Gilbert.

Ivan looked to him, kind of worried at his expression, and as he noticed Gilbert looking over his wound. Sighing slightly, Ivan reached over to the first aid kit, dust swiped off the box as he drew it suddenly to himself, as pulled out the scissor, to cut up the bandage with.

He looked to Gilbert first, as if needing approving, and gained a silent nod, nodding back quickly, and cut open the bandage.

He was revealed a well looking wound, but it haven't been cleaned in a while, and there was dust around the edges of blood that had covered up into the layer that was supposed to protect the cut skin.

Ivan sighed, as he started peeling it off, using his fingers.

It was clearly painful for Gilbert, as he hissed slightly, though careful not to twitch his foot. He knew the Russian had to remove everything at once, and carefully dragged at the hardened layer in just the right angle.

Finally, it was off, and some air could breathe on it, making the wound feel kind of numb for Gilbert. But at the moment, he didn't care, as he watched Ivan.

He sat shaking, though keeping his hand steady as he cleaned around the whole wound, looking lost in concentration, and with a worried expression.

He looked over to the other as he started bandaging the wound. Gilbert gave him a look back, and it was all silent as in the grave, almost.

Though, it seemed like Gilbert's face was twisting to annoyance, as he looked up to the ceiling.

Ivan wondered why, but didn't dare to ask. He guessed there could be no way he was at fault, and that all he needed to do was to watch the other, smiling softly as he finished. Though, this time, he taped the end of Gilbert's pants to his socks, trying to keep the wound from any dust or other things that could harm it further, like it had.

As soon as Ivan was done, he packed down the first aid kid, as Gilbert seemed to grow more and more annoyed.

The cold wasn't really biting onto him so he would shake now, now it was truly setting itself onto his bones, causing his fingers and hands to go paler than usual. Staring at the other, he decided to leave his warm cocoon, and storm outside to the main part of the mine, ignoring Ivan looking after him.

He hated the cold when it bit onto him like this. It was just so freaking unawesome. Walking over to the entrance of the newer part of the mine, he saw a sight he would never forget.

The entrance had fallen into ruins. And everywhere he looked, there was parts of wood, and other things from the top to the mountain. Even the ceiling had fallen, it was clear signs of this.

And it caused Gilbert to panic slightly, also getting even more annoyed, as he stepped back, hugging around his arms, knowing the mountain would collapse at them very, very soon.

And the new collapse must have happened as they where sleeping, or so busy being all over each other...

Gilbert walked about in the mine, stroking his arms up and down, trying to ignore the annoyance and cold.

Then he remembered Ivan's hands.

All that work... And his injuries, for nothing.

And it didn't help him in his case of ignoring his annoyance...

The collapse was all Ivan's fault, most likely too... The resent one.

Since they had to take a break when it wasn't fully secured... But they had been working for quite a while..

Ivan headed out to Gilbert, and noticed him standing a few meters away from the well, and a little distance from the hole to the entrance.

"Are you alight, Gilbert..?"

He spoke calmly and low as he approached Gilbert, who had sunk into a slight state of panic.

"... I'm... Alright, I guess..."

Touching the others shoulder, which caused Gilbert to flinch slightly, Ivan smiled softly.

"Shall we go and check the entrance, to see how much time we have..?"

Looking to Ivan, and his hand, Gilbert shock his head, rather violently too, his expression telling Ivan it was quite obvious he was not okay.

"What's wrong, Gilbert..?"

Ivan's voice was heavy with worry now, and slightly louder.

This caused Gilbert to snap, all of sudden. Out of the panic from the collapse and the annoyance.

"The entrance is gone. You're fucking hurt, and we're stuck here! That is what is wrong!" He spoke out, as he pushed at Ivan, not thinking straight. It sent him a meter back, looking at Gilbert with wide eyes.

Gilbert then continued, grinding his teeth, and speaking way too loudly, and moving against the Russian, who had been pushed against the well, though none of them knew.

"You fucking worked your hands way to hard for nothing! How the fuck do you think that feels for me! And why the fuck didn't we go back to secure the whole thing!"

With these words, Ivan didn't even reply, as Gilbert, without a thought, blinded by his emotions, pushed at Ivan against, sending him stumbling towards the well, and loosing his balance, falling down.

The falling seemed like forever to Ivan, just before he hit the first wooden steps of the well, with a loud bang, as the wood broke under him and his head.

Gilbert didn't realize what he had done before it was too late, and he heard more thuds and sounds of wood being broken, echoing through the whole mine, causing it to shake dangerously much. But Gilbert simply stood there, trying to understand what had just happened.

And as he did, a few seconds as the final thud was heard, Gilbert screamed out, and edged to the wells edge, screaming out Ivan's name in pure terror.

He was scared as fuck now.. For the first time in his life.

The mine was about to collapse. He just knew it. This shaking was dangerous, and it caused him to tumble slightly. Running over to the steel door, who seemed even bulged by the shaking, as it slowly, but surely gave in to the ceiling, Gilbert collected the bag Ivan had packed everything in, zipped it close, and ran out again.

When he reached the well, he swallowed his pride and fear away, as he jumped down after a little pause, missing the broken steps but just a few centimetre's, causing him to grasp at the wall, before finally hitting a standing step, that gave in slightly at his weight, and the speed he fell on it to.

Gilbert didn't care for his burning, and wounded hands, as he simply looked down. He had fallen about 5 meters, so there was about 9 left.

Taking the bag over his shoulders, panicking because it was raining dust and rocks at him, Gilbert started to climb down, ignoring all traces of blood he found while he did, not being careful at all, just wanting to get away from the mine, and all that had anything to do with it. And also... Wanting to see if Ivan survived the fall..

Though he doubted it very much...

A large batch of rocks started to pile up on some steel ledges that blocked the way to the end of the well, just big enough hole for a grown man to get to. Gilbert hurried down, and simply dropped himself from about two meters distance down into the hole, before being followed by tons and tons of rocks, and shaking on the same grade as a earthquake. Falling onto his hands and knees from the impact of the ground, he hit the ground hard with his head, though not falling unconscious. As soon as he was able to move again, he edged to away from the ceiling above him. The steel protection seemed to give in, as it was rusty on some places. Rolling away a long distance that was unknown to him, Gilbert stared at the distance he had left behind him, and huddled the bag and everything to him, eyes wide in fear as he started to cry.

It was truly a miracle he had survived this.

But...

His eyes watered worse as he huddled his damaged knees to him, feeling how the shaking died down, and the sounds stopping. The collapse was over...

That meant Ivan's life was over.

Gilbert was shaking violently, as he cried just as violently as well, shaken beyond reason by the collapse, and the fact he killed Ivan... By letting his emotions take over him...

He had not seen Ivan anywhere as he climbed down, only traces of blood... And the steel protection he had dropped though, Gilbert didn't even look at it, so he didn't know if Ivan was lying there, either alive or dead...

Watching Gilbert save himself...

As Gilbert's body started to calm itself down the best he could, he felt the humidity and warmth of the new, wet place. It was mud all over, and he was sitting just by the small riverside. An underground river, who seemed to be kind of shallow.

He couldn't even see anything from crying so violently.

Huddling the bag close to him, the only thing he could think about was Ivan... And how badly he had betrayed him...

He was so lost in thought he didn't move to explore the new place, to see if Ivan did survive or not...

He simply cried silently, not able to do anything else from the shock he had just experienced.


	17. One Hell Of A Lucky Bastard

Coughing slightly, the Russian male reached for his pockets with violently shaking hands, in the pitch dark alley he had crawled up into. He, unless Gilbert, had crawled far, far North, as he tried his best to get away from the collapsing mine, right after he had hit the steel plate after his fall. He was somehow able to think straight, even if his head had been severely injured. And what he thought about at the moment, was to get up a match, and try to light it.

It was really hard for him to breathe, so it was best to check the oxygen level.

Finally able to reach his pants from his position on the ground, Ivan dragged himself up so he was sitting, and lit the match, looking around for any traces of the albino man. There was none, and the only thing he saw, was mud, water, and a dark abyss, leading down south, most likely. The way further North had a foul stench coming from it, so it couldn't be else but mud and dirt. Most likely Ivan was a few meters from the ground as well, as he guessed it was why the air was bad down here.

The ground above was most likely frozen solid, and it would be pretty hard to get through it, even for air.

Looking to the south, Ivan knew he had to wobble up onto his feet again, and start heading down, to look for Gilbert.

But there was just something that stopped him. And the main thing that truly stopped him, was what Gilbert just had done to him. Gilbert had lost control, and pushed him down from the well, causing Ivan to black out for a few seconds because he hit his head, but was woken up quickly by the impact of the steel against his head. And from that, he had heard Gilbert scream, and causing the mine to collapse.

Which in return, caused Ivan to panic, and crawl in the direction he found the most safe. Letting him end up here, having him coughing like a madman, as his voice echoed through the whole part of it, but ended some meters into the abyss, most likely because of different sand, or even maybe clay.

Ivan watched the water flow down from the darkness to the right side of him, and watched it go down to the left, making the only sounds, except his coughing.

He leaned his head back, as the match burned his fingers, and it became dark again, the match ending up into the water.

Longer south in the mine, Gilbert had just lit up the oil lamp, and watched it's flame. It was good enough to last for some hours, but feeling a slight gust of wind coming from longer south, he guessed it was best to move as soon as possible. But, he haven't been North yet... Nor anywhere, as he had tried to calm himself down, his shaking still not subsiding.

He watched the flame in the glass, as he finally took a hold of the handle, to look around. However, when he lifted the lamp, and himself from his sitting place, he felt some fear striking into him.

A certain fear that the Russian was lying dead, his body malformed and destroyed by the rocks somewhere. And what if Gilbert found him, what should he do..?

The biggest probability of what Gilbert would do, was to cry his eyes out, as he actually had started to feel strongly for the Russian man he had stayed with so long underground... How long was it, now..? Some weeks?

Gilbert stopped his thinking, though, as he heard some faint sounds coming from North of the mine.

He guessed it was nothing but rats.. But perhaps it was something else...? Or someone else?

Crawling to his feet, the male stared up after the sound, and sharpened his listening, just like a rabbit would as he was listening after predators.

He then, as he listened carefully and moved forward with heavy, yet small steps, his ears seriously stiffened as he heard coughing, from a human. A human male, that is..

A human male that could only be none other than Ivan.

Hurrying his steps, and so much that they started to echo through the dug out, the coughing suddenly stopped, but it didn't stop Gilbert.

Suddenly, something stirred some meters away from him, as he heard someone get up, and the same, heavy steps he had went against him, only faster, as suddenly, in the darkness of it all because Gilbert had left the lamp, two weak arms wrapped around Gilbert, and a body bigger than his own collapsed onto him, causing him to fall back.

It was Ivan.

He was alive...

Not really too sure how to handle this, since it was way too sudden for the other, Gilbert's eyes started to water, as he sat up, earning a soft pain sound from Ivan, but at the moment, Gilbert didn't care, as he wrapped his own arms around the other, and buried his nose into the others neck. His scarf smelled like it always had, and it calmed Gilbert down so much, Ivan had no idea.

And about Ivan, he was pretty overjoyed, to actually had heard someone down there. He was freaking worried, and when he heard some stirring down south, he halted his much needed coughing to listen as well.

And he wouldn't care if it was some kind of animal out to eat him, he simply just took that chance, just in case that it was Gilbert coming to find him. And luckily, Ivan was right.

"Fuck.."

"Don't say anything, Gilbert... I understand.."

"But I-.."

"I understand."

Ivan told him softly, as he squeezed around the other, as a sign that it really was alright.

"Let us just be happy we survived.. And lay this behind us."

Gilbert couldn't help but to wonder why Ivan said that. He had pushed him down a fucking well, caused the mine they resided in to collapse and on top of it all, didn't manage to control his emotions, causing the whole thing to fall like a playing card house being blown at. Though it was much more dangerous than that. However, Gilbert decided to go with what the Russian said, as he knew it would just hurt more for both parts if they kept on like this.

And judging by the blood stains Gilbert saw on his way down, he guessed they had to stick together no matter what. Though, it was what the other really wanted, as he had to admit to himself, he really did love the Russian man.

If not, he would not cry or such when the other stumbled down, and also when he didn't know where he was, and also all the pressure laid on his heart as he didn't know if he was alive or not, or if he wouldn't find him.

Deciding to stop repeating what he had just done to himself, Gilbert simply nuzzled onto the others scarf, his eyes letting go for tears now, as he threw most of his pride to the side, and squeeze hugged around the Russian man as well, but kept his grip longer, as he was stronger than Ivan at the moment. He started to sob quietly, not caring how the other male might react any more.

However, the good thing about Ivan, was that he was a kind, and forgiving man. Instead of questioning the other male, he smiled softly and started to stroke the males hair softly.

"Let us leave this behind and start anew, yes?"

Nodding, the albino male buried his face more into the others scarf, his nose starting to water as much as his eyes, due to the humidity around them. Hugging close around the Ivan, Gilbert started to mumble something, as he pushed lightly at Ivan, to try and tell him to release his grip a bit.

Ivan looked down, and got the point, as he released Gilbert slightly, looking to the male and how he literally wiped his nose and tears on the end of Ivan's scarf. This action caused the Russian's kind smile to drop a little level, but not as much as it normally would. Considering... He could only wash it, and his scarf would be good as new. So there was no use of getting pissed at Gilbert simply because they didn't even have paper to do with their needs with. And that was a large problem, as Ivan thought of it...

Meeting Gilbert's eyes as they locked themselves onto Ivan's, the purple eyed male smiled softly again. Though it was kind of hard to see it, but he just had the feeling they could.

"We should move.. To the light."

Gilbert muttered. And with those words, they got up, almost synchronised, and started down towards the faint light they saw farther down. Hand in hand as well, the albino man trying to not give away for his tears, while the other smiled softly, happy he now was able to see the other male better, as they finally settled by the wall together, resting there, still hand in hand.

Looking up to the ceiling, Gilbert sighed, not really looking to the other male that sat beside him. For some reason, he had this bad feeling about the whole thing, and that it didn't really feel like everything was alright. Though, he guessed it was okay enough, to just have survived this, but still there was this lump in his stomach, that stopped for most of the positive feelings he had left, at least.

"Hey.. This complex wont collapse on us, right?"

Looking to the other male, Ivan seemed to sigh slightly.

"I don't think so. But we shouldn't get too careless anyway, as we'll go insane if we stay down here anymore.."

"I wont."

Ivan's eyes widened as looked rather confused. It was a while since the other male had even shown traces of being cocky like this, so Ivan had grown too used to the usual Gilbert, and how he acted for the most of the time. But for some reason, it warmed Ivan's heart, to know that Gilbert was okay enough mentally to say such things.

Deciding not to answer to that, Ivan squeezed Gilbert's hand a bit, and smiled as the other turned his head to face him.

"We should anyway move on. Considering our wounds, and that it's not so good oxygen level down here."

Nodding, Gilbert got up, more quickly than Ivan, who even had problems with having his head up, due to blood loss.

"You take the bag, and I'll take the light."

Nodding, the Russian carefully got up, ignoring the pain that started to pound by the side of his head, and picked up the bag.

They then headed down, carefully and silently.


	18. A Quick Break

It was just too simple now, Gilbert could not help but to think to himself while looking back at the staggering man following him through the darkness.

It really felt like they had been walking for miles, for Gilbert's feet, that is. And it did not help that his ankle started to ache as well, a wound he had practically forgotten about. However, looking back at Ivan, and noticing how much he seemed to struggle keeping himself going, Gilbert reminded himself to get a look at him. Something he should have done, as he found the other male earlier this day.

But getting over the shock of seeing him alive must have had him forget about it.

"Let's rest for now. I want to see your wounds."

Stopping in his steps, the Russian seemed to balance himself to stand properly, and his head was hanging low, as if he didn't have the strength to keep it up any more.

"Alright.."

Ivan's word where more like a mutter, as he stumbled over to the wall, and sat down beside it.

He then took a glance to Gilbert, who put down everything he was carrying, and sat down beside the Russian, to then give him a glance back.

It was such a glance that asked Ivan what he wanted, and as Ivan understood the meaning of it, he simply looked away, not wishing to anger Gilbert. This, however, caused Gilbert to wonder what was up with him, and he proceeded to move the light closer to them, finally having a fair amount of light to show off Ivan's whole being.

And as Gilbert was able to see the side of his head, he noticed Ivan's hair was literally glued together by dried blood. But there was no other signs of any bleeding, so he let it be, not even touching the Russian male. Before said Russian male suddenly leaned close to the Gilbert, and turned his head to the side, leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm tired."

Ivan muttered, even lower than before. And the blood that had mixed up with the sandy locks was still wet it seemed, as Gilbert felt something wet on his shoulder. He swore the Russian's body started to get heavier, and if the tried blood just hid a bleeding, it would mean bad news for the Russian.

"Don't sleep, Ivan.. If you're still bleeding."

The Russian just uttered a low yes in Russian, before closing his eyes, not lying, just not able to stay away anymore.

And he fell asleep before Gilbert was able to notice, nor do anything.

Twenty minutes went by. Fast for Ivan, slow as days for Gilbert. Gilbert was simply pondering what to do while he listened to the water flow by, and tried to hear Ivan's breathing as well.

"Hey.. Ivan... What are you going to do when we get out of here..?"

…

Getting no reply from the other, Gilbert realized Ivan was sleeping. Though Gilbert really wanted to wake the Russian up, he did not, as he knew the other needed the sleep. Gilbert felt like they had been walking for miles, and miles, as the endless darkness that they continued to venture forward in just didn't seem to stop. Neither did it seem like there was anything else in the darkness to light a hope for the two men either. Especially for Gilbert, as he laid his head against the Ivan's, feeling how soft the clean part of his hair was. Gilbert nuzzled slightly into it, as he chuckled low, thinking about how silly he was, for falling in love with the Russian so quickly as he did.

He was not too sure about how long they had spent their time together, a few days, perhaps a week or so, but during this, Gilbert had simply fallen hopelessly in love with Ivan. Though, he was mostly his own fault, so whenever a thought about Ivan being the main reason popped up, Gilbert just pushed it away.

Gilbert, however, didn't know what would happen when they would get out of the place, though, as he really did want to get to know the Russian man better. Not only for what he had done, and the events at the mine, but also what dreams he had, what he liked.. All those embarrassing stuff Gilbert didn't really like talking about, nor asking people to talk about either. Gilbert tried to steer away from lovely-dovey things like that whenever it was occur to him. But this time, it was alright. He had no one to show off to anyway, and no "awesome" reputation that needed to be kept either.

Something Gilbert had done for just about his entire life.

It was one reason to why he moved out of his brother house. One of many, though, as Gilbert had not only selfish and childish reasons in mind.

He also needed to take some responsibly, and this mostly motivated him. But seeing how it went so far, his motivation turned to nothing but the dust piling up around the corners of his home. At least it would stay his home, as soon as he got his salary for this week of work. Or even month of work, as Gilbert didn't know if he would be sent home, or if he was forced to stay. Though.. The last option would be the best, Gilbert thought to himself, while giving a glance to the sleeping Russian.

Said Russian seemed to stir in his sleep, as if he had a nightmare, or was uncomfortable. So Gilbert decided to pull out a blanket from the bag, in which he had also rushed with him while panicking about the latest collapse. He folded it into something of a pillow, and laid it on the ground, to then somehow manage to get the Russian's heavy body onto the floor, lying as if he was naught but a dead man. Motionless, and barely audible.

Gilbert joined him after wiggling Ivan's arms into a more comfortable and better position, and laid practically into the Russian's arms, cuddling against his chest, just like the nights before, only this time, they where not clinging to each other for their bare life. This time Gilbert was cuddling close to Ivan just because he could. And it made him happy as well, so it was a great plus.

However, as soon as Gilbert got comfortable enough to try and fall asleep himself, the Russian stirred awake, shaken most likely due to the sudden moving of his body.

"Gilbert...? What..?"

Placing a finger onto the Russian's mouth, Gilbert silenced him with a single look, as he had not even remembered to turn of the lantern which lit up the scenario, and it was much more easier for the perplexed Russian to see him.

Ivan simply smiled as he was silenced, though, and moved closer, hugging around Gilbert, before placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. This caused the other male, in his drowsy state, to lean up, and meet Ivan's lips with his own, as Ivan had not taken his time to pull his head back. Gilbert just felt _so _comfortable, he needed this to feel at least a bit less curious about the Russian. The way that he kissed him, at least told Gilbert that Ivan was a kind, gentle man. As the way a man kissed tells a lot about them, that is at least what Gilbert heard form the soap opera's he had watched sometimes.

Damn the Italian for leaving the TV on.

Though, it did not matter at all right _now_. All that mattered now, was that their lips never parted, else from crashing together for more of the sweet warmth, that engulfed both of the men. Although the did not need it too much now, they still wanted it, as if it was a sweet pleasure they both wanted to share, just for what it gave them.

What it gave them was a feeling non of the men was really too familiar with, but still wanted to know so much it caused them to stop even thinking while their lips touched, to part again, to then touch.

Ivan took the kiss further, and as soon as Gilbert's lips parted, their kiss went to what they had shared earlier up in the mine, only that it actually felt even better than that time, due to their lips already being warm, and able to feel more. And the feeling engulfed them to cling to each other, Gilbert's hand to run through the Russian's hair and grip it, pulling the Russian to him in a firey need of more. More of the sweetness, and more of the passion.

Ivan took this sign the right way, as his hands creeped their way under Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert gave a light shudder as the Russian's gentle, yet so dominating touch stroked slowly up his chest. Gilbert got more and more excited now, and his hand in Ivan's hair moved slightly, their kiss in the most heated that it had ever been for any of them, as their tongues danced together fiercely, almost unable to breathe. And as soon as Gilbert's hand reached Ivan's wound, Gilbert pulled away, shocked at the blood dripping from his hand.

They couldn't take it too far. That agonizing thought ran through Gilbert's mind, even stopping the need that burned down under from growing stronger. His breathing recoiled, as the Russian's did as well. Their eyes met, but the reflection of emotion in Ivan's eyes said nothing of confusedment, or disappointment. It was only pure understanding.

Gilbert felt nothing of regret for doing what he just did, as he grinned in response, and cuddled closer to the Russian's chest, inhaling his scent. The scent seemed even softer now, as he had gotten more and more familiar with it. Also to the _taste _of the Russian, but that fact could come later, as they had gotten their rest, and got Ivan patched up well.

Maybe Ivan would be okay enough tomorrow.. Gilbert really hoped so, as he wanted to talk to him, and maybe end the day cuddling. It was unusual for him to want something like this, but Gilbert had realized that it was best to just do whatever he wanted. Because so far, it had only resulted in good things, like meeting Ivan. Though from that, things had gone downhill as fuck.

But it didn't matter. They where both alive, both cuddling to each other, and both in love with each other for some reason.

There was nothing more to think about, other than to enjoy every moment.

Ivan however, he wanted to get out of here, as he had control over the food supplies. He knew it would not last long for the both of them, and as nature had taken care of the digging for them, Ivan had no idea how far it could be to their exit.

He just hoped it would not be long, as he guessed he had to jump over some meals himself to keep Gilbert going.


	19. The Watery Way Out

It wasn't really the most comfortable place to be sleeping, Gilbert thought to himself, as he had just blinked open his eyes after he fell asleep. He was still cuddled close up to Ivan, which had fallen asleep as well, his head resting against the wall.

Gilbert lifted his head slightly, and rested it against the Russian's chest, looking up at his face. It was then, Gilbert noticed they they had moved much further down than they excepted. As Ivan was resting on mixed rock. Such that you would find at the foot of the mountain, and some of the rock Gilbert had also dug away from the wall a week ago.

At least he guessed it had to at least be a week ago since all of this happened.

However, Gilbert pushed away that thought, as he decided to use his energy to hug around Ivan tightly, smiling softly as he did. In which, caused the Russian to wake up, and slowly, but surely, lift his head slightly, opening his eyes, while doing some adorable sound as he moved his torso to get comfortable. His movements, caused Gilbert to move a little away from him, but still not letting go of him. He just wanted to hug around him for now.

"Gilbert...?"

Ivan finally spoke, his voice slightly hoarse from his head hanging slightly, though he rested against the wall, it has still somehow slowly fallen.

"Yeah. That's me."

"I would never guess."

Gilbert just grinned, and cuddled his nose slightly into the Russian's chest. It was really unusual for Gilbert to show these kind of cheesy love.  
>But fuck it, no one would ever see them down here.<p>

Getting patted on the head, Gilbert looked up to Ivan, and let him go, guessing Ivan wanted so by his expression.

"We should move on."

Ivan tilted his head slightly to the south, as he heard himself on repeat down there. It was echo, in which meant they where heading to a larger digout the water must've made. Though, they didn't notice it yesterday... It could be a bad sign.

Gilbert got up, slightly dizzy at first, but rested his body against the rock, watching Ivan collect everything, and pick up the lantern again. This time, it was his turn to grab with everything, as it seemed they had unconsciously started to do shifts.

As Gilbert recovered, they started on their walking again, apparently, walking pretty fast, as they got excited from hearing water flow nearby. It sounded like a waterfall, or a river, and the faster they got there, the better.

But, as Gilbert took a step out infront of Ivan, his foot suddenly got pretty wet.

"It's fucking flooded!"

Gilbert exclaimed, as he stepped out further in the water. And by the sound of it, it sounded like the water continued to flow down, just more rabid. Ivan pulled the lantern closer, and as the place was lit up, there was no walls. This place was much more bigger, and it seemed like there was more water flowing from another part of the mountain, as the little water slowly flowing from where they started couldn't be the reason for this.

And, it was not a man made dugout, as when Ivan stepped out into the water and got close to the wall, it seemed like the water had dug out this, as the rock scaled from each level of water that had been here. And judging by the height, it had been up to two meters at one point.

Ivan looked down into the water he was standing in, and noticed there wasn't just rock underneath him. It was sand, rock, and even some coal. And the water by now, reached up to his waist.

"Isn't that cold...?" Gilbert asked, as he had huddled up against the safe walls from the water. It seemed like Gilbert was very uncomfortable about this, and especially the water, as he had moved just about back into the small, narrow hall they had spent their night in.

"No, it's actually warmer than I thought it would be. Come, let us explore."

Gilbert decided to just trust himself with this, and to keep his pride swallowed for the time being.

He couldn't swim too well. And he hated to look silly if he tried. But, Ivan seemed confident, so it would be fine. Just keep it cool, and it would always be fine. It is what Gilbert mostly lived by.

Moving slowly into the water, Gilbert had to agree with Ivan, it wasn't as cold as he thought it would be, considering it was pretty much winter back up at the surface. He made his way to Ivan, and noticed the carvings of the rock as well, touching it slightly. He just found this freaking awesome, as it was amazing what nature could do. It seriously looked like there had been workers here, adjusting the rock with sandpaper and smashing at it, but it was just so fragile and soft that it couldn't be like that.

"Now let's go. It's better that we move on."

"Yeah, just a second."

And before Ivan could protest, Gilbert took himself a little dip underwater, and ruffled his hair under it as well, getting up again, and looking quite clean, though his hair was literally clued to his face.

"Now it's your turn. I'll hold the things."

Sighing slightly, Ivan nodded, and took a dip as well, ruffling his hair. He looked a lot better just as he got up, his face more clean, and the blood mostly washed out of his hair. And all the dust was gone too, so Gilbert could finally see Ivan's actual hair colour. It was golden like, and not that sandy. He liked that.

It was really common of the Russian to surprise Gilbert, though, it wasn't a bad thing.

Before Ivan could open his mouth, again, Gilbert stroked some of Ivan's hair away from his face, and smiled.

It just shut him up, as he returned the smile, smiling more sweetly than supposed to.

Though, they had to move on, so Ivan took the hand near his face, and started to lead him to walk towards the roar of water they heard in the distance.

"You know, Ivan.."

Looking to Gilbert, as they walked on slowly through the water, which seemed to become more and more cold as they moved on, Ivan nodded, listening.

"I told you about my brother, yeah? He's not that bad.. I'm just stubborn."

Well, _that_ was usual.

"I don't like being bossed around. Neither do I like people nagging at me."

"I guessed so by now."

"Hrmp. I just wanted something new, really. As well, as I didn't want to be so lonely anymore."

Gilbert swore it, if Ivan wanted an explanation for this, he would say the water, so cold that he just had to blurt out things to keep himself warm.

"So you decided to get a job..? Though... Why this one?"

Ivan asked, holding the lantern higher up, as he had taken it back from Gilbert, who now had the bag just about over his shoulder.

"It was the only one I found, really. Though, my presence seem to please you?"

Gilbert joked, earning a smile from Ivan, a honest, and pure smile, which he didn't really guess he would get. It was sudden, though it didn't scare him, it just made him smile back, happy Ivan did agree to that fact. It was seriously heart warming to have a person who enjoyed your presence this much..

"Pfffff, don't smile like that."

Ivan laughed, and nodded, looking infront of him again.

"But yeah.. I knew it was dangerous, don't think I didn't!"

"I know. You're not a child. You're Gilbert."

"Shut it.."

Gilbert smiled, looking away as his face grew warmer, and the colour much more full. Fucking romantic Russian.

The sound started to get painfully loud, as now, they where pratically standing where the water started to pull into the steam, and being taken down. It was also just about where the other source of water came from, as it inched in just by a turn, and where the water started to fall downwards south.

"I think this is our way out, Gilbert.. It is not too deep, so it wont be dangerous either."

"Nope." Gilbert laughed, as he took the lantern from Ivan.

"I'm not going down there."

"We have to. Though, I know we'll slip, so we'll ride down."

Nope. Gilbert was not doing this.

"This is no waterslide, it's way too deep for that!"

Ivan sighed slightly, as he walked over to Gilbert, taking him a bit away from their way out.

"If you stood where I did, you would notice there's light down there. Sunlight! It's our only way out!"

Gilbert's eyes widened as Ivan mentioned sunlight. And moving closer, almost getting dragged with,Gilbert looked down there, and Ivan was right. If they just held onto their tools, if the water wasn't flowing out, they would be able to dig themselves out."

"... Fine! But I'm a pussy, so hold me, and never let go!"

Gilbert practically yelled as he spoke.

Which left Ivan confused, and kind of awestruck.

"Was that, and those other things a confession...?"

"So!"

"... Why not confess something more..?"

Ivan smiled as he said it, moving closer to Gilbert, making sure he wouldn't go with the water.

"This is not place to confess shit, Ivan!"

"I love you."

The Russian said, as he took Gilbert's hand.

"We have still to confess this to each other, yes?"

"Uh.."

Gilbert was awestruck as well now. Why now? In front of a fucking waterfall? Was Ivan afraid they would die? Or just moved by Gilbert confessing things like he did?

No, he was more worried they would die. Though, it was what Gilbert's mind told him, and not his eyes, as Ivan's expression said it all, really..

"... I.. I love you too."

Then, Ivan pulled Gilbert into a hug, smiling softly as he did.

"Now trust the one you love, and let us get out of here."

Yeah, Ivan had to rub it in. And he just ha to have really, really bad timing. Always, he had bad timing. And so fucking idiotic too.

"Fine. Just don't loose me. Or else, I'll kick your lovely-dovely ass."

Nodding, The Russian let go of Gilbert.

"Let us sit as if in a slide, okay? And just get dragged along."

"We can't sit on solid rock, and and other shit.."

"We can't walk either."

… Gilbert just did as he was told, and turned his back to Ivan, as he moved along with him to the edge of the river. They then, simply, just jumped into it together, and was thrown about in the water, though clinging to each other, sometimes one of them would be able to breathe, and sometimes they stayed under for what seemed minutes, though it was only for a second. But suddenly, it stopped, as they fell a few meters, and right into some freezing cold water. They somehow let go of each other, and swam up, getting up on their feet, and running back on the shore, shivering very much.

Then, they noticed a little dugout, where there was some buckets, and even a trolley with some coal.

It was the emergency mine, it seemed like.

And Ivan noticed, as someone had seen them fall, and ran over to them. It was Francis and Antonio, which looked as if they've seen a ghost.

Francis, was hurt, for some reason.

Gilbert and Ivan, had never be happier to see anyone in their entire life.


	20. Forgotten Job By The Night's Fall

Gilbert swore he had never been so happy to see a simple couch in his entire life. The man just about sprinted, casting away the little he had left of energy in doing so, and crashed down onto the couch, sinking down as he was finally able to relax his body. Well, at least onto something soft, for a change.

He stretched, uttering a sound equal to a cat purring, and made himself very comfortable, switching about until his body seemed content.

Ivan had been stopped by the boss' office, and had to take care of the talking, in which, Gilbert didn't mind too much, as he had nagged on about crashing down into the first soft thing he would see.

Meanwhile Gilbert shut his mouth, the two men finding the pair had started to ask him questions, asking as if Ivan was not present at all.

Which, in return from Ivan's side, Ivan had to ask them why they had been at that place /just/ in the right time to discover. It seemed like they where on their way home, after a rather long break by the road.

Francis had just remembered the fact that he had to come by with food to them, as well as trying to dig, as it was starting to get too long since there was any progression by the entrance. The hole near the ceiling was still as big, it seemed, and such, in which, didn't seem to please their boss too much. And on his way there, he started to yell out to them. Furrowing his brows for once, the French told Gilbert then that he had gotten quite worried, and tried his best to climb in. But as he did, something started to tumble around, and, with a eager movement of his hands; he told Gilbert that the ceiling collapsed onto him, trapping him there. In which looked kind of funny, Antonio replied.

Just by talking about such things like this, Gilbert actually felt as if he knew these men from somewhere. Like childhood friends, or such.

He have had the same feeling about Ivan for a brief moment, but it went away as he started to know more about him.

Whenever they would work, there wasn't silence. Gilbert would often blurt out about himself, what he liked to do, and what he would rather be doing while working like this, carrying cold, snowy rocks, in which hurt his fingers. He was a man to complain a lot, in which, surprisingly enough, Ivan tolerated quite well. Rather, when Gilbert would start his round of complaining, the Russian would listen, until it got silent from him.

Gilbert was not too used to people actually listening like Ivan did. He was used to receiving a witty, or annoying reply, mostly in self defence. Especially from a /certain/ someone, his brother.

Also family was much talked about during the hours of work the two shared. They would talk about their families. Though, it often resulted in starting to talk about something else, and mostly joking, before getting to any crucial point, that would tell the two how to ask about certain members of each others family.

Ivan often told Gilbert about himself as well, though not as detailed as Gilbert mostly did. Ivan used to hold back things, until the right moment, often when they would be close, and Ivan didn't have to talk so loud. His reason are many, however, during the time when they where trying to get out, and sat huddled together by that little river back then, Ivan figured, it was maybe okay to share more than usual.

Gilbert wouldn't tell anyone.

Though, Ivan haven't asked him to do so, it just seemed like he would not. And it pleased Ivan, also lifted some rather heavy burden of his shoulders, especially when it came to the fact about all the collapses of the mine. Gilbert didn't judge him. He just acknowledged it, and that was it.

Meanwhile talking to the others, Gilbert noticed a kind smile on Ivan's face, but quickly looked away, as his companions while walking turned his attention rather quickly back to them.

Ivan didn't mind. He was mostly used to this.

Though, he was a bit jealous.

He couldn't help it, as most people he had ever made any contact with would become precious and as if a personal belonging to him.

But seeing Gilbert talk like this taught Ivan to stay patient. It also was a big deal this fact, as he learned Gilbert is very outgoing, while Ivan would hum a Russian lullaby in the mine.

He had started to wonder why Gilbert suddenly told him about it. The lead was a lullaby.

But Gilbert was Gilbert, Ivan would say, as he chuckled slightly, looking to his workplace, as if it was his last time here.

And it was true.

Gilbert's attention reached the door, as Ivan walked out, holding some papers. Being a bit near sighted, Gilbert wouldn't see what was written on it, but, there was a fancy looking stamp. A bit one. Across the paper.

And it mostly meant bad things.

Ivan shock his boss' hand, and then, left. Said boss went over to Gilbert now, as he needed to talk to him, it seemed..

Gilbert was offered a cup of coffee as he sat down, something he /gladly/ accepted.

"I find it odd to see you two in such a good shape."

The boss stated, his voice firm, and not so kind as the day when they first met..

"Yeah, we were lucky." Gilbert replied, trying to lift the mood by keeping his tone cheerful. It didn't work, as it clearly showed on the boss.

"I would not say that, my boy. I'm afraid I will have to take back the job offer."

To be honest, Gilbert expected that.

"If you are wondering about the money, you will be paid. Do not worry about that."

This was also expected.

"Thanks about that. I seriously need it."

Searching in a bundle of paper, Boss handed Gilbert some few papers, as well as giving him a pen. In which had some small blood stains on it.

Gilbert stared at the pen, looking kind of worried.

"It's from Ivan. He is upstairs cleaning himself to leave tomorrow."

Okay, this was not expected.

"Leave? Where?"

"Back to his homeland. He has no citizenship, so he cannot stay, now that have I fired him as well. I'm firing all the personnel here, as we need to shut down."

The first fact meant much more to him than the other, in so many ways. Ivan was leaving. Tomorrow. In his state. Not meaning to sum up what was happening in his head, Gilbert just did so. He was way too shocked.

He had guessed there would be a ambulance outside waiting for Ivan by now, but.. Seriously... However, he wouldn't argue. He knew nothing about things like this, only that it was really complicated.

"I'm going with him, then."

Argument enough, as Gilbert had decided to try anyway.

The boss was about to say something, his serious look kind of fading as he took his time to think.

"That is possible. I could do so, Gilbert. I could get you work at where he is. And with the right accmount of time, you'll be there in not so long.."

"I'll be going tomorrow, or never."

The argument went on, until finally, Gilbert got to an understanding with the boss. Ivan could stay at Gilbert's place until said Gilbert got his answer on the bill the boss would send on his behalf.

Returning back upstairs as they had said goodbye for so long, Gilbert met Ivan, shirtless and with his hair slightly wet, on the bed, the curtains pulled in front of the window, so it was pretty dark.

He was struggling with trying to apply new bandage, and when he noticed Gilbert, he just smiled softly, not saying anything.

Gilbert knew he had to help. So he went by Ivan's side, apparently noticing he haven't dressed yet, and helped him patch up.

As they where done, Gilbert just chuckled, patting Ivan's cheek, in which, caused the Russian to lean into his touch. This made Gilbert smile, and Ivan returned with a loving smile. Gilbert then looked to his hand, as Ivan nodded to the bathroom.

"There should be enough water left." He said. "I'll help you with the bandages afterwards." He smiled still, earning a laugh from Gilbert.

"I'll be right back, then. Don't freeze meanwhile."

Chuckling, Gilbert went into the bathroom, and close the door after him.

Ivan then took the chance to dress up, finally, pulling a curtain aside, and looking out to the mountains and the long way down from there, and some city light a while from there.

Soon, he would see a lot of lights like that, many kilometres above. Like, when he went here.

It was always really magical to be so high up in the air, Ivan thought to himself. Even though he couldn't really control it, he still seemed to enjoy it. Only the time it was still, and no wind. It was scary if it started to shake.

He wondered if he would even make it to the airport yesterday, as he didn't really feel too well. He just wanted to sleep. He haven't eaten, nor slept well in many days, which had really started to get to him, a fact that actually surprised him, as he used to have a strong endurance.

He wondered how Gilbert could go about like he did, as if he had a lot of energy. Well, he did eat and drink more than Ivan, but he was thinner than him..

Maybe Ivan was just too used to eating well everyday, and needed this, kind of. He would use most of his money on food anyway.

Gilbert finally returned, and directly over to Ivan, settling by him on the bed.

Ivan haven't heard him, but noticed him as the bed started to move, and looked panicked over to him.

Suddenly Ivan's eyes widened, as Gilbert's lips pressed close to his own. It was unusual for him even by now, but like always, (Well, almost always), Ivan didn't mind it. Instead, he pressed his lips against Gilbert,s kissing him back. Gilbert was barely even dressed, a fact Ivan figured as he let his hand rest on his waist.

It caused Gilbert to pull back from the kiss, his cheeks slightly red, and giving Ivan the roll of bandage, as well as disinfecting alcohol.

Ivan took the items to him, and started to work on Gilbert's wounds.

The wound on his ankle caused Gilbert to actually lift up his leg to Ivan's lap, something that nearly exposed him, so he took the covers over himself, looking away, his cheeks still red. And Ivan was about to notice as he finished the ankle, but before he knew it, Gilbert nearly threw himself over him, and closed to curtains, seeming to onto Ivan a bit, before settling back, looking away. But now, it was too dark for either of them to see, and Gilbert actually liked it that way.

Now they could only know by touch.

And this, Ivan took to mind, as he leaned up his hand to where he guessed Gilbert's face was, stroking his cheek as he found it. Gilbert just smiled, doing the same as Ivan did, and leaned into the touch.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Looking to where Gilbert guessed Ivan was, he simply chuckled inside of his head, thinking that the way Ivan was speaking sounded like the end of a soap opera. A clichè like ending, where the lovers go from each other in tears, or just leaving without a word, leaving the lover clueless and heartbroken. But, it wasn't like that. Fucking hopeless romantic.

"Yeah. With me."

Gilbert wished he could see Ivan's face now. It would be priceless.

Though, the Russian didn't reply. His shock was too great, it seemed.

"I talked to the boss. We figured something out, so that I can come with you."

Gilbert kept his voice calm, at least trying to, as his voices tone was usually kind of rasp.

There was no words, just unbearable silence from the Russian. But it was suddenly interrupted by Ivan suddenly hugging around Gilbert, tightly as fuck, snuggling onto him, it seemed. He nuzzled his nose to whatever he could reach as if he was a cat, or a very cuddly wolf.

Gilbert laughed as he wrapped his arms around him back, smiling softly as he himself, buried his nose into Gilbert's neck, just staying like this.

It was nice to see Ivan wasn't going to go all soap opera on him. Ivan just seemed the type to do so, and it pleased Gilbert greatly that he didn't at the moment.

Finally Ivan pulled back, sniffing ever so slightly as he did. Gilbert searched for Ivan's face in the darkness, and as he found it, he started to wipe away tears, as it seemed Ivan had started crying.

And no wonder.

He had nothing to go back to. Just as Gilbert himself.

So, he would rather learn more about Ivan than to let him go. He really, really wanted to as well, as Ivan seemed to have so much more to offer. Not just in money, but in other things as well. Like certain things Gilbert didn't want to talk about right now, as he decided it was time to keep his attention on Ivan, now more than anything else.

Cupping Ivan's face in his hands, Gilbert leaned close, as well as pulling the Russian to him, and let their lips touch again. This time Gilbert wanted it to be longer, and it showed, as he started to move his lips against Ivan's.

He wanted to continued what they had back that night in the mine. That passionate kiss, that seemed to stir up more inside him than he thought the kiss would in the first place.

Ivan seemed to answer to Gilbert's wants, as he started to kiss him back, kissing him back. Though, it seemed like it wasn't as much as that time, but it didn't bother Gilbert. At least not too much, as he tried to consider Ivan's state right now.

Ivan didn't try to consider it, though, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Gilbert, and pulled him close. Gilbert had nothing but a towel to cover himself up with, a fact he was unfortunately to aware off, so he awkwardly pulled his body back. But that Ivan wouldn't have anything off, as he simply pulled Gilbert back to him, even lifting him onto his lap, meanwhile keeping their lips together.

It seemed unusual of Ivan to do such a thing, but Gilbert shrugged it off, getting drugged at the sweetness from the kiss. He just felt like melting against it, but for the moment, it was best to cover himself up. So, he simply broke off the kiss before the kiss got too much of him, and pulled the covers over himself silently, his cheeks burning red. It was then a sound literally escaped from him, and he shuddered more violently than he ever had.

Never had a warm touch to his skin felt so good as Ivan's lips onto his neck felt at this moment. He was still kind of shaken by that touch, and when another, soft kiss followed a little nearer his jaw, Gilbert just fucked his wanting to not be seen, and just relaxed, letting his shoulders drop. This felt way too good to try and ignore like this. Anyway, he had never been touched like this before. He have heard many bragging about it, fuck, even Francis had talked to Antonio about it, while Gilbert passed them on his way back to the bedroom. Ivan moved Gilbert a bit closer onto his lap, letting Gilbert's head rest to the side, as he kissed his neck again, giving it a small nibble after doing so, a action that made Gilbert yelp again, but it seemed like it was the good kind of yelp.

One that Ivan really loved to hear from him. He didn't know why he felt like that, he just did.

Leaning against Ivan's body, and keeping his hands on Ivan's, Gilbert actually started to get short on breath, as well as his head started spinning. He felt weak like this, as if he was melting, and every single small bite he received caused shivers up his spine, as well as a small sound, that he for once, would tolerate to escape.

Ivan know suddenly decided to take it a step further, as his hands, from Gilbert's stomach, travelled down to Gilbert's member, at least where he guessed it was, and stroked his fingers against it as he kind of searched for it.

Ivan had never heard such a sound from a human being before. Or rather, he had never heard such a sound from Gilbert, and he fucking liked it too. Touching Gilbert once more, Gilbert shot out a violent shiver, and didn't do anything against the touching, it seemed. Ivan started to wonder if he had gotten lost to the same feeling Ivan had now, that he got from just kissing him.

He have had the same kind of feeling the other times they've kissed, a unspoken attraction, it seemed. Something that laid deeper than even Ivan himself was able to realize.

Gilbert pulled Ivan's other hand onto his member now, wanting him to continue, it seemed.

This need Ivan caught on quickly, as he touched Gilbert more roughly, growing more and more daring with every move and sudden twitch he made Gilbert do.

Soon, Ivan was literally pumping him, and Gilbert was panting heavily and rather wildly, enjoying this, and spreading his legs ever so slightly.

This, somehow motivated Ivan to go even further, as he moved his free hand to Gilbert's chest, playing around with Gilbert's nipples, in the same rhythm and speed as his more occupied hand, as it was hard for him to try and do it different for both.

And it pleasured Gilbert /so/ much, Ivan had no idea.

They haven't even gotten so far in their emotional commitment yet, they shouldn't really be doing this, but...

Ivan had wanted this for so long. He wanted to touch Gilbert like this, watching him like this..

It even excited his own member to painful levels, as Gilbert was kind of sitting on it. But it quickly changed, as Gilbert finally took some action himself, and turned around, moving away Ivan's hands. He removed Ivan's hand in the progress.

Having no clue what to do, Gilbert just clashed their lips together again. It didn't bother Ivan at all, as he started kissing him back, with equal passion and engagement. However, Ivan had some small clue about what to do, as he have been watching porn some few times, though never jerked off to it. He just didn't see what was the point.

Shoving Gilbert slightly down, while keeping their lips together, Gilbert now laid on the bed, with Ivan between his legs. He laid almost naked, the towel still over him, panting and aching against Ivan's kisses. He was demanding, and soon as he laid down, he let one hand travel to Ivan's hair, and pulled him close forcefully, practically making out by now, their tongues slipping together, and stroking against each other.

Feeling like it's been going on for too long, Ivan got ready to take it as far as they can go, not knowing it would be best by preparing Gilbert first, but it was to come for later. There was no way Ivan would hurt Gilbert, such he knew anyway.

Pushing himself inside the only hole he knew about now, Gilbert broke the kiss, and threw his head back, tears forming in his face. It hurt, of course, yet, it was this odd feeling, a kind of same from when Ivan had been touching him, only more intense. It was faint for the moment, but then when Ivan moved...

It got too much for Gilbert now.

He gripped onto the bedsheets, his panting reaching new levels, as he even started to loose his mind to this feeling.

Ivan, however, gripped around him, letting his little Gilbert do as he wanted, as there was no way he would stop now.

Gilbert's warmth engulfed him dearly. And he wanted to keep this way.

The night went fast by like this. As they both fell asleep once they where done, not thinking that they maybe was a bit too loud...


	21. Finally The Wounds May Heal

It had been quite the night. Groaning as the sunlight seemed to hit his face directly, Ivan lifted a hand to take it away, shoving aimlessly at the curtains, so that the light somehow went away. And as soon as he had done so, something moved in his bed, something white, and spiky.

Also, apparently something that was wet as well, as he felt something warm flow down his chest. The white, spiky thing cuddled up into Ivan's face, something that caused him to laugh a bit. This resulted in a low growl coming from the other lying on him, followed by a slurping sound. He looked up after, revealing an adorable and cute sleepy-face, wiping at his mouth.

It was too adorable, so Ivan leaned in and kissed the sleepy-face, only to be silenced by Gilbert carefully placing a hand on his mouth, not awake enough yet for that kind of cuddling. Ivan just nodded, disappointed that his affection went unnoticed.

He looked over to his alarm clock, something he had missed while in the mines. It was actually about to go off, just like it always had done since he got it.

He looked over to Gilbert who had lied his head down again, seeming to have a very peaceful expression. Ivan smiled a tad as he stroked his hair, reaching his head forward, and kissed Gilbert's head, earning a smile from the half asleep German lying together with him. He then reached to the clock, pushing it's snooze button, and rested down again, due to Gilbert literally trying to push him to lie still. Gilbert reached out for Ivan's arm, and as if demanding for Ivan to hug around him, pulled it to his face, and just let it stay there. A bit confused, Ivan tried what Gilbert wanted, hugging around him, and it seemed it was approved off. He just chuckled, hoping no one would interrupt them right now. He knew they had to leave in some hours.

And worse, he remembered he should probably eat as well... He did not feel like it, but it was necessary.

Gilbert suddenly hugged around Ivan's neck, and lifted his head up, so close that their noses was touching. He had a rather annoyed expression, and it was all sported well with a pout.

"I can't sleep anymore. It's your fault.";He whined.

Ivan just chuckled softly, his confused expression during into a warm, loving one. Leaning in, he kissing Gilbert, who finally kissed back. Gilbert moved away from the kiss, as he sat up, sitting beside Ivan, and yawned loudly, giving the Russian a pouty stare.

"We need to pack, so get up." He said, watching Ivan sit up. The Russian just smiled, and leaned in to Gilbert, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle some more."

Smirking, Gilbert looked over to him.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Your pout."

Gilbert just pushed Ivan's head off his shoulder and laughed, moving to the edge of the bed to get his clothes. He dressed quickly, knowing he had Ivan's eyes on him.

Though, it kind of surprised Gilbert at just how Ivan was right now. Playful and romantic. It was a positive surprise, of course, but still. The Russian revealed more to him, as well as Gilbert did so too as they got to know each other. And it was good.

Gilbert decided to not shower for now, and went out while Ivan was getting dressed. He had to ask the boss if he had managed to get the visa and such yet, as it was soon, after all, 11 in the morning. The offices he had to call to opens at 8, so he had to have called them.

Walking into the office and ignoring the tired and grumpy Francis and Antonio in the corner of the stairs, Gilbert peeked in, seeing the older man holding some papers, as well a envelope, from the police. Shit.

"There you are."

Gilbert froze slightly, nodding as he revealed himself and walked into the office.

"You passport is in that envelope over there. I called around this morning, and everything shall be fine when the last envelope arrives. You can travel, however, you have to ask for citizenship yourself when you arrive. I'm sure Ivan can help you."

Gilbert just nodded, opening the envelope.

Yeah, of course they had to use the old picture. And his old signing too.

But it didn't matter. He would get a new one soon.

"There is food in the kitchen. The cook as yet to make lunch, but I'm sure you can ask him for anything you like."

Joining into the office, Ivan smiled, looking to the passport Gilbert had just received. He commented that the picture looked nice, and hugged around his shoulders.

The boss quickly understood there was more than simple friendship between them just by witnessing the small moment they shared before leaving for a meal. He simply smiled, though a straight man himself, he didn't even care. Love was love, after all. And even though it had happened during work, there was nothing he could say. He simply scooped up all the papers Gilbert forgot to take with him, and stuffed them into a envelope, closing it, and placing it on the desk, to be sure to remember it. He also had the two men's plane tickets placed on top of the envelope. He proceeded with other work now, mostly writing a letter to the government, telling them what happened, with little detail of the people involved. If they wanted to know, they would ask.

Ivan and Gilbert took their time in agreeing on what they wanted for lunch.

And so, out from that, the two men started on their lunch, letting the hours pass by. Antonio's grumpiness had seemed to vanish, as things started to live up outside of the kitchen. The boss was talking to him, as well as talking to Francis.  
>Gilbert couldn't help but to be a bit curious. They had been pretty distant for him, and Gilbert had no idea who the men really was except from their names, and it was kind of sad running off like this then. They had brought them food before...<p>

Ivan took Gilbert out of his thoughts, as he pointed to his wrist watch.  
>"We should go up and pack now. It's only half an hour until we're leaving for the airport."<p>

Gilbert nodded, and stood up, about to take the plate to the dishwasher, when the cook said to let it lie, as they had spent too much time talking already. Gilbert was quite impressed, but let it lie, as he joined Ivan in heading upstairs, and packing up.

They returned down 15 minutes later, not seeing any traces of anyone. They had heard quite the thumping in the stairs while packing, but not minding it. It seemed more men was to leave. Even Antonio and Francis.

If not, they would be sitting about.

Gilbert looked out of the corridor window, wondering to a sound he heard, while the Russian looked as well, smiling slightly

"It's the bus. We should go a bit early, it seems. Or, they're letting off more workers."

Ivan mused the last part to himself, before during to his lover. A lover, who was on his way out of the corridor, seeming to hurry.

Ivan followed after, and soon, both was seated.

It was really weird for Gilbert to see the small bus so full as it was. He had arrived there just with Ivan at first, something that was a bit more comfortable, because it was not too big.

He just let it slip as soon as Ivan had placed their bags by them, and joined Gilbert in the seat.

They exchanged a smile, before looking around.

And wouldn't you know it, right in front of them sat both Francis and Antonio. And they were dressed kind of nicely. Antonio like he was going on vacation, and Francis like he was returning home after a long time away. And it was most likely the situation as well.

Gilbert couldn't help himself, but to want to talk to them.

At first, he asked Antonio if he was the main driver, but he said it simply changed with who wanted to drive. And this time, it was the boss.

Ivan sat by, and watched silently as Gilbert talked to the two, and soon noticed the bus starting, leaving for the airport.

He sat idly by, as the three men started to get to know each other, and even when they exchanged both phone number and address. They seemed to truly get on the right foot with each other, even though it seemed they didn't have too many mutual interests. Gilbert took a glance to Ivan every now and then, knowing he kind of left Ivan out by this, but every time he did, Ivan gave a approving nod when Gilbert looked questioning.

Gilbert learned Antonio had Italian friends, in which he knew in Italy, that even Francis have met once. They spoke of them for a while, and started to exchange knowledge of their families. Gilbert told them eagerly about his brother, which Ivan listened to as well, as he really did want to know more.

It wasn't the best way to learn about, Ivan thought to himself, but he could ask later. It was better that Gilbert got himself some friends, as Ivan knew it surely would be very boring after a while, when he had to go outside and try to find work.

Gilbert couldn't just bury himself in books.

Gilbert and his two new friends started talking about interests, their sorrows, and much, much more. Where they came from, where they wanted to go, almost all they had time for, until the bus suddenly took a stop.

Gilbert took his time to look to Ivan again as they was about to leave, and decided to join his side. He let the two other men join in until they had to take farewell, though not for long. Both had passports, and it was really easy to talk to people now a days.

He joined Ivan, as they sat down at their port, looking out after the plane.

"It's odd how quickly you can get to know a person.. Don't you agree?"

The Russian started.  
>"Yeah. We're a prime example."<p>

Ivan chuckled, and stroked over Gilbert's hair. Gilbert pushed at his chest with a small pout, as he was not still too comfortable with showing affection out in public. Ivan understood that, and pulled his hand back, sighing contently.

The flight home was flawless, though long. And it shock slightly on their way down to Moscow, but Gilbert was way too preoccupied with watching the city underneath them to notice. So many buildings, and cars. And lights.

They took a cab, as Ivan's car was at his house. He couldn't help but to laugh a bit, when he started to think about how overgrown his garden must be by now. And finally, after two hours of driving, Ivan showed Gilbert his house. It was not too hidden, and not too far from any other house, it was just fit. It wasn't such a busy place either, and people looked curiously to the car as it went by. A child waved eagerly to the cab driver, who waved back.

They finally reached the house, and after taking everything out, Ivan finally took up a old looking key, and opened the door to Gilbert. He went in, curious and seemingly happy, smirking to himself all the time.

Ivan knew, it would be a new start for them both, and it was just to take it as something like that. Better not to rush.

Gilbert knew, he would need to be patient to manage to feel at home, but he was going to try. It was fucking beautiful.

He spun around to Ivan after looking about for a little while, but didn't manage too well, as he tumbled into his arms. His foot was still hurting, and he could see it in Ivan's face, that his wounds haven't healed either.

But they would with time. Both of them, both mentally and fiscally.


	22. Casual Life

The thought of going back to living a casual life had all seemed so wonderful for both of the two.

Both Gilbert and Ivan have had their expectations about how it would be like. One special expectation, coming from Gilbert, was that they would often cuddle together by the fire. And it was met as soon as they had placed their baggage in the bedroom.

Both men have moved downstairs, simply ignoring their growling stomachs, to let the situation and atmosphere sink in. Ivan had first started to find life in the old firewood he had stacked by the fireplace, poking gently at some ashes to make place for the new wood-cubes. He eventually threw a burning paper onto the whole bunch, and then, threw some oil on it, so it would burn. As expected, only from the Russian, though, the flames burst up, and caught the rest of the wood, making the fire lively and dancing, until it would set itself properly into the wood, burning quietly. As soon as he was sure it was burning, the Russian stood up, and turned his attention to his curious lover, who looked around at the different things in the livingroom.

This would be a room he would spend most of his time in.. Not that he would mind...

The whole room was pampered with rich, warm colours, cushions well taken care of, and beautiful decorations. Much Russian, and much European, the same fashion as his brother would sport at home, in the summer. He stashed away all the nice things for the winter, not wanting it to loose it's "feel".

Gilbert never really understood what he mean by it, but looking at Ivan's home, a house decorated and set up to actually be in, and not only to be a place to sleep, Gilbert slowly started to understand the phrase.

He turned to Ivan as he noticed Ivan had so to him, and smiled slightly, putting down the smallest of the Matryoshka in which he was holding. It was smaller than a rock used on ice, to not slip, so he was careful to make sure it wouldn't fall down. Because, clearly, they had to vacuum clean later, and it would be bad if a little piece of a precious collection was to be lost in such a way.

Ivan smiled softly as Gilbert started to move over to him, rather silently, letting the fire be background music. It crackled softly, as the two men had settled themselves in the couch in front of it, sighing contently. Gilbert had settled into Ivan's lap, and was lying onto him, letting his head rest in the others neck. Ivan, rested his head against the others, folding his arms around him, in a warm, soft embrace. Gilbert did seem to love this, nuzzling to the others cheek as he started to get warmer.

Soon, the crackling of the firewood had become more present to the others ears, and when they gave one small look to the fireplace, it seemed the fire had burned out into nothing more but dark ashes. It was still warm, however, no visible flames. Ivan sighed a bit as soon as he acknowledged this, and released his grip around Gilbert, whom, in response, got off him. Their stomachs had broken the silence a few times, but they had been too cosy to part until now.

"I'll go and make some food." The Russian said, wandering over to the kitchen, to start to make something.

Gilbert just nodded, still in the couch, and turned around slowly, to see how it was outside. It was snowing rather gently, and the faint lights from the city Ivan lived by lit up the sky, as well, showed the snow that was falling in that area as well. It looked almost like something of a fairytale.

Thinking he should keep it warm, the male simply jumped down from the couch, and onto the floor, and started to gently poke at the wood with a firewood-pick, hoping it would stir up in flames again. However, when it did not, Gilbert threw another cube of wood onto it, and threw in another match. It soon caught flames again, slowly, but surely. He then got up, and proceeded to look around.

He wandered over to a quite pretty table, staring onto the several decorations that stood there. He lifted his head after inspecting them, and noticed a few picture frames hanging on the wall over the table, with a picture of three.

Gilbert inspected it as well, and thought to himself, perhaps the two women standing by his Russian lover was his sisters.

His thoughts was interrupted by a yawn, and soon, he just shock his head, and headed over to the kitchen.

Ivan was apparently warming up some frozen dumplings, putting a bunch of them into boiling water. Noticing Gilbert as he had just thrown the bag away, Ivan smiled softly, and joined Gilbert by the kitchen table, playing cards until their food was done.

Food eaten up, and the window closed in the bedroom, Gilbert slipped under the covers rather quickly, shivering slightly from the cold. He took a glance to his lover, who, a bit more calmly, joined him, and moved up close. He stretched out his arm, and without a word, had Gilbert in them. Gilbert simply snuggled close up to him as he was hugged, enjoying the warmth from the other. He couldn't help but to let a little smile creep onto his lips, as he leaned a bit back, and faced the Russian.

And as soon as he did, the Russian placed his lips against his, and Gilbert just let the surprise freeze for later, as he kissed back, the gentleness tickling at his lips. However, both were too tired to take it further, so, they pulled back, just about at the same time, and rested their heads against the pillow. Though, Gilbert didn't get much of it, as he used Ivan's arm instead. However, it didn't matter for any of them, and the warmth got both of them to fall asleep. However, it took slightly longer with Ivan.

He ended up lying for a good forty minutes, thinking about how things would be, and what they should do in the future. As they had all day for themselves, it could quickly get boring to simply stay at home. Ivan did have TV, but, as usual, it was mostly Russian. And it would take a while for Gilbert to learn it.

He sighed slightly, reminding himself to check if his gaming machine worked. He remembered he had an extra controller to get more items on LBP2, so they could play such.

He sighed as his mind trailed off to getting a job.

Such would be fine, as long as he didn't have to work with anything industrial again. Perhaps something calm, like a shop. At least, he had to get paid a bit more than he already had been, due to Gilbert.

However, it wouldn't bother him at all. As long as Gilbert was happy, he would be. Even if he had a nagging grandmother for a boss.

However, soon, his mind went silent, and he finally drifted back to sleep.

The next day, the two had started planning.

Planning about what to do, and when to do it.

And today, was cleaning day.

So, both Ivan and Gilbert was running around in the house, getting it nice and clean for the time forward. Ivan got the job to hang out the rugs, and beat the dust out of them, in which, left the snow grey underneath the balcony on the second floor.

He also saw a few kopeck lying in the snow, which he hurried down to get.

Gilbert was washing the bedroom, something he actually enjoyed. He dusted off all the nice decorations, and took down the curtains, for wash. He continued on, humming a rather soft tune to himself.

And just as he was about to finish, Gilbert jumped up as something grabbed around him. That "something" was Ivan, grinning ever so slightly. He had just gotten done with warming the Pirozchki, something Gilbert actually knew he was doing, as he had looked to him later.

"Lunch time?"

"Da!" Ivan replied, in a very happy tone, his grin still present, but faded as he leaned down, and kissed Gilbert's neck, feeling how warm he had gotten from the work. It was a loving gesture that Gilbert haven't quite yet gotten used to, so it resulted in a slight blush, and Ivan's head aching after Gilbert hitting it with his own.

Huffing, Gilbert went downstairs, taking Ivan's hand to get him to follow.

They ate, and continued their work, their day ending with both crashing in bed, and falling asleep quicker than one would think.

And the next day, they went shopping, both for new things, and food. As soon as they arrived home from that, they started to set things in place. It took them all day, due to new curtains, new bedsheets, and having to wait for them to get washed. Their day ended as the second one.

And so, the two started their life together, living casually together, without any problems, what so ever. Else from a few fights, mostly silly ones, things went well.

Ivan got himself a job in a cosy shop, eventually taking over for the boss, and continued to run the shop. Gilbert got a job as well, earning quite the money. He worked as a translator, and soon, as a German teacher in a Russian school.

However, every time they would come home from their day, they would always make some food, cuddle a bit, and have their fun together. And never regret one second about any of it.

End.


End file.
